Angel's Enchantment
by Leslie4
Summary: Willow gives Angel magical help in defeating an evil being. Complete
1. Default Chapter

Title: Angel's Enchantment

Author: Leslie

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters, I am just borrowing them for a bit of fun. Joss owns everything in the Buffyverse. 

Pairing: Willow/Angel

Summary: Angel needs Willow's magical help.

Feedback: Always welcome

A/N: Spoilers for Buffy/Angel – Season 3 for Buffy but AU after that. There was no Willow/Xander fluking in high school. Season 3 for Angel except there isn't a Connor and Cordy is just friends with Angel.

Part 1

Willow waited for all the other passengers on the airplane to disembark before she rose from her seat. She had been dreading this trip ever since she received the phone call from Giles. It had been three years since she had seen any of the Scoobys. They exchanged occasional emails and phone calls but as the months had turned to years the emails and calls had become less frequent. The only one Willow kept in constant contact with had been Giles. That was mainly due to his frequent trips to England.

She had felt guilty about leaving Sunnydale after high school, but the opportunities that the Rhodes scholarship had given her were just too great to pass up. She would have given it up if any one had asked her to stay but they hadn't. They had encouraged her to go instead.

Buffy had said how happy she was for her and since she couldn't leave Sunnydale she wanted Willow to go have a life for both of them. Xander would miss his bud but knew that she had dreamed of studying in England and he was happy for her. Giles of course had recommended her and helped her fill out the application. Cordelia thought she was crazy if she didn't leave Sunnydale while she had the chance. 

She and Oz had spent hours talking about it when she had told him she was thinking of applying. He knew her dreams and encouraged her to fulfill them like she had encouraged him to fulfill his. They had tried the long distance relationship thing for the first few months of college but when Willow came home Winter break it was obvious that they were drifting apart. They parted as friends and still kept in touch. Dingoes Ate My Baby even had some tour dates in Europe and Willow had met Oz's new girlfriend Veruca on their last visit.

Sighing heavily and putting the memories of the past behind her, Willow grabbed her carry on and left the plane. The phone call from Giles hadn't been too specific. Just that a big evil was in Los Angeles and Angel would need her magical assistance. 

Recognizing that Willow needed help in her magical training Giles had gotten in contact with a coven not too far from where Willow was staying in Oxford.  Under their guidance her talent grew tremendously. She was now considered a very powerful witch and had even eclipsed the leader of her coven.  Willow smiled remembering what Sue had said when she had recognized Willow's talent, "To quote Uncle Ben from Spiderman, 'with great talent comes great responsibility'."

"Willow!"

The sound of someone calling her name brought her out of her memories. Looking around the terminal she noticed Cordelia waving at her. Next to her stood a handsome African-American.

"Hey Cordy."

Willow was surprised as she was swept into a hug from Cordelia. They had been friendly when Willow had left for England but she figured when Xander and Cordelia broke up it would be a return to Queen C. Working with Angel must agree with her. 

"Willow, you look great. England must agree with you."

Gunn cleared his throat and looked pointedly at Cordelia.

"Oh sorry, Gunn this is Willow."

Willow turned to Gunn with a smile, "Nice to meet you."

"You too, Red. Come on Cordelia. Angel's probably driving Wesley nuts by now."

"Yeah, he wanted to be here to meet your plane but you know the whole sensitive to sunlight thing kind of got in the way."

Actually Willow had planned her flight that way. It was seeing Angel that she had been dreading. Ever since she restored his soul Willow had felt a connection with him.  She had felt drawn to him even when she was with Oz. She couldn't explain it. Willow had always thought Angel was handsome and okay maybe crushed on him a little. But since the soul restoration spell it went deeper. Like their souls were connected. Two halves finally made whole.

She thought that time and distance would lighten the connection but it hadn't. It was still just as strong.  The only person she ever told about it was Sue.

She had wondered if something had gone wrong with the spell. Sue reassured her that wasn't the case. Her best guess was that when Angel's soul passed through Willow's body it recognized its mate and made the connection. She even theorized that his soul was permanent and bonded to Willow's.

Willow had just rolled her eyes at that idea. Sue was a hopeless romantic and saw soul mates everywhere.

~~~~

Gunn pulled up outside the Hyperion. "Go ahead inside. Angel's waiting to see you. Cordy can help me with your bags."

Willow got out of the car and Cordelia turned to Gunn, "What am I a pack mule? You can bring in Willow's bags. Besides I want to see Angel's reaction to Willow. When she left she was still a little shy and just starting to be her own person and out of Buffy's shadow. England has been great for her."

Gunn rolled his eyes. "You're not trying to push those two together are you?"

"I may nudge a little but I won't push."

Willow entered the Hyperion and a slender dark haired woman turned to her, "Hi, welcome to Angel Investigations. Can I help you?"

Angel heard Fred ask her question and stepped out of the office. There was a very attractive red head standing in the middle of the lobby. Willow? No, Cordy and Gunn were supposed to pick her up so this must be a client. Besides the Willow he remembered was a little shy and cute. This striking young woman would never be called cute.

Willow noticed Angel and smiled. Angel would recognize that smile anywhere. "Willow?" Angel was surprised. 

"Hi Angel."

"Where's Gunn and Cordy? I thought they were supposed to pick you up."

Just then Cordy came in the door. Damn, she had missed Angel's first look at Willow. 

"We did. Gunn's parking your car."

Angel crossed the lobby and pulled Willow into a hug.

Willow enjoyed the feel of being in Angel's arms just for a moment but the connection was pulling on her now. It never used to be that strong. She wondered if it was because of her growing power as a witch or just that she hadn't been anywhere physically near Angel in three years.

"Need air, Angel."

"Sorry. I'm just very glad you came."

"Giles said you needed my help and I never could say no to you."

Angel smiled at Willow. A genuine smile. Willow may look all grown up and no longer the babbling shy girl but underneath it all she was still Willow. Always willing to help a friend in need.

Fred came over and joined Angel, Cordelia and Willow. Angel noticed Fred approach, "Willow, this is Fred."

"It's very nice to meet you."

Just then the door to the hotel opened and Gunn came in carrying Willow's luggage. "Here I can carry those. You don't need to carry them. Just show me where you want me and I'll put my things away."

"That's okay, Red. I got 'em. What room did you put her in and I'll take them up."

"The one diagonal from Fred's."

Hmm, the one right next to Angel's. How convenient, Cordelia thought.

"You guys mind if I follow Gunn up and take a shower? Long flight from England and I feel kind of sticky."

"Sure thing. Come on Willow I'll show you your room."      

Willow turned to Fred, "It was really nice meeting you."

Angel watched Willow follow Gunn up the stairs. The connection he felt with her was still as strong. He didn't remember ever feeling this when they were in Sunnydale. He hadn't noticed it until he moved to LA. Could have been he didn't notice much of anything except Buffy in those days. He was just always happy to see Willow. She had the innate ability to make him smile.

Cordelia watched Angel watching Willow. She might not need to nudge all that hard.

"I like your friend, Angel. She seems nice."

Without taking his eyes off Willow, "yeah she is."


	2. Part 2

Part 2

The shower had been relaxing and refreshing. She had needed to be wide awake for the phone calls she knew she had to make. She had emailed everyone in Sunnydale to let them know she was coming to LA. It's not like she could have kept it a secret if she even wanted to. Especially with Giles being the one to let her know about Angel.

The last year she hadn't even come home for breaks. With her parents hardly at home and all the time she spent with the friends that she had made in England she just never went back. Luckily she, Xander and Buffy were the type of friends that even if you didn't see each other for years once you were together again it wasn't awkward. It was like you had never left.

Willow picked up her cell phone and dialed Xander's number first. 

"You got me!"

"You wish, Xander."

"Willow! Are you in LA yet?"

"Yeah, I'm at Angel's. I got in this afternoon."

"God, Wills. I missed you. Giles said Angel would need your power in the coming battle but wouldn't say for what."

"Yeah me neither. Just that a big evil was coming to LA and Angel would need my help. I'm hoping Angel and Wesley will let me know what's going on when I go back downstairs."

"Have you talked to Buffy yet?"

"Nope, you were my first call. Why?"

"I'll let her tell you."

"Good news or bad?"

"A little bit of both but mostly good."

"Will you be able to make a trip here to see me while I'm here or will I need to come to Sunnydale?"

"If you can make a trip here before you leave that would be great. The building I'm working on is coming along but it's taking up a lot of my time. If you can't, just let me know and I'll say screw work and come see you. Even if I do have to put up with Angel."

Willow rolled her eyes. "You know, Xander if I could put up with you dating Cordelia you can put up with me staying with Angel and helping. Besides that sounded like you said it out of habit instead of meaning it. I think you may be growing up after all Peter Pan."

"Bite your tongue. I am not growing up, I may be getting older but that's all."

Willow laughed, "Keep telling yourself that Xan and you just might convince yourself."

Willow heard voices in the background, "Sorry Wills gotta go. They need the boss man on site. Call ya later?"

"See ya Xander. I missed you."

"Right back at you buddy."

Willow hung up with a smile. She didn't think he would ever change. She could see him as a goofy old man.

She wondered what Buffy's news was. She knew it couldn't have been too bad or Xander or Giles would have said something. She dialed Buffy's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mrs. Summers, it's Willow. Is Buffy there?"

"Willow, how are you? This is a really good connection, you sound so clear."

"Oh, I'm not in England. I'm visiting friends in LA." Buffy obviously hadn't told her mom about her coming and she didn't want to say anything either.

"That's great. Will you be able to make a trip over here? I know everyone would be happy to see you."

"I hope to."

"Hang on and I'll get Buffy."

"Willow! When did you get in?"

"Hey Buffy. I got in this afternoon."

"How's the LA gang?"

Willow tried to hear the silent 'and especially Angel' but it wasn't there.

"Everyone seems fine. I haven't had time to sit down and talk to everyone but Delia met me at the airport. You probably already know this but there are two new people with Angel now.  They seem really nice. I haven't seen Wes yet so I don't know how he is." 

Buffy wondered at the no mention of Angel. Maybe she hadn't seen him yet. She wished she could be there to see his reaction to Willow. She knew from the last conversation they had he thought she would be the same. She hadn't dissuaded him from that thought. She wanted it to be a nice surprise how Willow finally came into her own. She knew she would. That was one of the main reasons she encouraged her to go to England. She wanted Willow to see herself how Buffy saw her. A beautiful girl both on the inside and on the out.

"Has Angel or anyone told you what you're up against yet?"

"No, I just told Xander all they said was that a big evil was coming to LA and Angel would need my help. Has Giles or Angel told you?"

"Nope it's been all very hush hush."

"Xander said you had some news to tell me."

"You know the last time I died. . ."

Buffy was interrupted by Willow's laughter, "You know our lives are definitely unusual when that statement is normal."

Buffy laughed, "You got that right. Anyway I did some heavy thinking. It sort of put my life in perspective. Made my priorities change. Angel and I had a long conversation on death, life and love. I finally realized that I hadn't really moved on from my feelings for Angel. . ."

Willow was hating this. She just knew Buffy was going to say that they realized that they would always love each other. Soulmates till they died, yadda, yadda, yadda.

"Sorry, Buffy. I missed that last part."

"A couple of months ago I went to an opening of a branch of my mom's gallery in San Francisco. That's why she didn't know about you coming to LA she's hardly been here. Anyway, I met this man. Kevin. He's one of the best things that ever happened to me. What I felt for Angel was fiery and explosive and was destined for failure. What I feel for Kevin is a gentle love. When he holds me I feel safe and loved. Just being around him gives me peace. He knows all about the slaying. He even helps with the researching and the slaying. As a matter of fact I might not be Slayer for much longer."

"Buffy that's great! I'm so happy for you. But one question, how can you not be Slayer? I thought it was lifetime commitment. God Xander said there was a little bit of bad news. You're not dieing are you?"

Buffy laughed, "No I'm fine. When I died last year another Slayer was called. Her name's Alicia. She just came to Sunnydale a few months ago. She had been slaying in Ohio but with the activity of the Hellmouth picking up her watcher sent her here. Anyway with Alicia here she's thinking about moving here permanently and taking over. I'll just help out when needed. I told Giles that I've spent six years fighting the forces of darkness I deserve to retire happily. So you want to be my maid of honor?"

"What? When are you getting married? And yes I'd be honored." Now she understood why Xander had said a little bad. He probably in the back of his mind always hoped for a chance with Buffy.

"Well we haven't set a date yet but as soon as we do I'll let you know. Angel seems to like Kevin a lot."

Willow blinked a few times. Had she just said that Angel liked Kevin?

"Angel's met Kevin?"

Buffy smiled. She would get those two together yet. If she couldn't have Angel, and she didn't want to have him anymore, the only other person on the planet that she would consider for him would be Willow. 

She hadn't really ever thought of Willow and Angel together but not long after meeting Kevin she had a dream about them. Since then it just felt right.

"Yeah. I wanted the two to meet. Besides Xander and Giles they are the two most important men in my life. It had been long enough since Angel left and with the conversation we had I knew he would be okay with my moving on and he was. I think if it had been my first year in college it would have been too soon for Angel to like anyone I went out with. Besides most of the guys I dated that year was just a rebound thing."

"He sounds great, Buffy. I can't wait to meet him."

"Maybe we'll drive up one weekend."

"That would be great."

"I better go. I have to meet Giles. Love you Willow"

"Love you too Buffy. Tell Giles I'll call him later."

After Willow hung up with Buffy she lay back on the bed. Wondering if this was a sign of the apocalypse.  First she found out that a big evil was coming, then Buffy and Angel finally had moved on and Buffy seemed very happy and very much in love. Angel had even approved of Kevin. She wondered if it was going to be raining snakes or something next. With a half smile she got up to go downstairs.

Making her way down the stairs she heard laughter and followed the sound. Everyone was sitting in front of the TV watching "Never been kissed."

"Movie night?"

"Hey Willow come sit here. I was just going to get something to drink. Anyone else want a drink?"

"Yeah could you bring me back a soda?" Gunn asked with a smirk. He knew Cordelia had gotten up to force Willow to sit next to Angel but he wasn't going to let an opportunity go to tease her.

Cordelia narrowed her eyes at him, "Sure."

Willow smiled at Angel as she sat down. She turned back to the TV to watch. They were just at the scene where Drew's friend was teaching her class the proper way to put on a condom. Drew's character's condom flew off the banana and landed on the floor.

Willow mumbled, "I hate when that happens."

Angel turned shocked eyes to Willow. Had she just said what I thought she said?


	3. Part 3

Part 3

As the movie ended Willow stood up to stretch. It had been nice and comfortable with everyone tonight. She hadn't been sure how she would fit in besides just helping out. She glanced around as she saw that Cordelia and Fred both had their heads on Gunn's shoulders sleeping quietly. She smiled as she quietly stepped over Gunn's outstretched legs.

Turning to Angel she whispered, "Should we wake them?"

"No, if anything comes up you and I can handle it. Wesley should be coming over soon and we'll wake them all up then. He wanted to wait until you were here before telling them what he told me and Giles." Angel stood to follow Willow into the lobby.

"I didn't tell Buffy or Xander but Giles did tell me that it had to do with the law firm you're always up against. Wolfman and Hart?"

Angel laughed, "No, Wolfram and Hart though they probably do have a wolfman on the payroll."

"Okay, I get that lawyers are evil but do you really need a powerful witch to help you battle some?"

"Their connections run to the underworld, hell gods and demons. They are on the opposite side of the Powers that Be."

"Oh . . . good . . .no pressure. You guys do know that it's not like I've been fighting the forces of darkness these last three years. Okay, yeah, I've vanquished some demons, warlocks and a few vampires but not like it was on an apocalyptic scale or anything."

Angel gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze, "I have no doubt that you could conquer anything that you put your mind to. I do remember your Resolve Face."

A tingle went through Willow's body when Angel squeezed her shoulder. Maybe she would ask Wesley about this connection she was feeling with Angel. She hadn't wanted to say anything to Giles or Buffy because of their past ties with Angel and Angelus. Wesley would be impartial, Willow hoped. The pull seemed to be getting stronger the closer physically she was to Angel. It wasn't like she didn't have a will of her own or anything but the need to be near him was strong. 

Cordelia saw Angel squeeze Willow's arm and smiled. Angel had never been big with the casual touching so Cordy took this as a very good sign. She hadn't wanted to interrupt the moment but Wes was here and she knew that they needed to talk with him.

"Hey guys, Wes is here."

Willow and Angel followed Cordelia into the lobby. Wes was spreading out the scrolls that he had brought. He looked up at their approach and smiled, "It's nice to see you again, Willow."

Willow couldn't get over the change in Wesley. Gone was the guy who would scream like a girl and whimper in the face of danger. In his place stood a mature and confident man. "Thanks, Wesley. It's nice to see you, too."

She leaned into Angel and whispered, "You seem to have quite an affect on the former residents of Sunnydale."

Angel raised an eyebrow at her. Willow blushed when she realized what she had said, "I meant Cordy and Wes."

Angel smiled at her blushing. He had missed that about her, "I know you did, little one."

The pull Angel was feeling with Willow was getting stronger the more time he spent with her. Was it the connection he felt after he left Sunnydale? Or was it that he was feeling something new? Did this feeling have something to do with this new Willow that he was finding fascinating? The need to be near and touch her was becoming stronger. Maybe he would ask Wesley to look into it?

When everyone had settled around the scrolls Wesley began, "There have been rumors from Wolfram & Hart that something big was coming. This coincided with news from the Watcher's Council that the prophecy in the Urok scrolls may have begun. Mr. Giles relayed this information to me when he learned I have a copy of those scrolls."

Willow interrupted him and asked Cordelia, "And you haven't gotten a vision or anything about what is happening?"

"Nope, nothin'. Just your basic everyday visions to kill the demons."

Wesley continued, "The scrolls state that there will be a rise in earthquake activity that will herald the demon god Docunde being brought forth. After the earthquakes there will be occurrences of an apocalyptic nature. Such as cats giving birth to snakes or children born with unusual birth defects. After Docunde has arrived there will be a rise in demonic activity at all the Hellmouths across the globe.  Just before Giles called you, Willow there were earthquakes both large and small reported all over the globe."

"Wesley, I'd be glad to help anyway I can but as I told Angel earlier it has been awhile since I fought off anything this big. Is there a reason why I was called?"

Wesley seemed to hesitate. "We got in contact with the Watcher's Council after I read up on the scrolls. What I discovered was that someone else will be accompanying Docunde into this realm and that only a witch of great strength would be able to defeat him. There was a meeting among the Council members regarding this and your name was brought up."

Willow noticed Wesley's fidgeting. "Who is coming, Wesley?"

"Astrote."

Angel quickly looked at Willow when he noticed that her heart rate had accelerated. He saw that her face had turned white. "Willow, what's wrong?"

Willow jumped up and began to pace, "Are you sure? Of course you're sure. That isn't anything you would not be sure about. Oh goddess, that's why Sue and the other leaders had a meeting last week. They gave me a cleansing ceremony before I left but I thought that was just to prepare me for something different that we had talked about."

"Who is Astrote?"

"He is an extremely powerful dark wizard. He is said to be a high lord to the first evil." Willow sat down on shaking legs. No wonder everyone was keeping this hush, hush. If she had known she was to face Astrote she would have gone into hiding. Maybe even another dimension. 

Angel sat down next to Willow and rubbed her back, "What aren't you telling us, Willow? Granted I may not have seen you for three years but I've never seen you have this reaction to an evil coming before."

"Yeah, Willow. We'll be there fighting with you. It's not like you have to face him alone."

With a sad smile, Willow looked at Wesley. "You haven't told them have you?"

"Told us what, Wesley?"

"Willow will have to fight Astrote alone. Or physically alone anyway. The battle with the wizard will take place on the astral plane. Her body will be here but her spirit or her soul will be fighting on the other plane."

Cordelia asked, "So while we're kicking demon god ass Willow will be on her own with this high lord to the first evil?"

Willow smiled, "Not on my own really. I can do a bonding ritual with my coven and with others. This will allow me to draw on their strengths in the astral plane without harming their souls or spirits on this plane."

Willow just had an idea. Was the connection with Angel's soul that had occurred when she restored it preparing her for the battle with Astrote? Was she destined to be the warrior that went up against the dark lord? Maybe that was why she had been able to perform such a complicated spell while still a novice witch. If that were true she wouldn't need to do a bonding ritual. Her soul was already bonded to Angelus and Angel. 

"Wesley, have you ever performed any spells?"

"A few but nothing like you, Angel or Giles can perform."

"What is it, Willow?"

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath she prepared to tell them what she was experiencing with the bond. God, she had come a long way since she was the high school girl that had the coroner's office as a bookmark.

"I haven't told anyone, not even Buffy or Giles, since it happened in high school. When I restored your soul, Angel I felt something go through me. A part of whatever went through me stayed and I've felt a connection with you ever since. It's getting stronger the closer I am to you and it never went away in the three years. I asked my coven leader, Sue about it because I was afraid something had gone wrong with that spell. She thinks our souls bonded. If that did happen I should be able to draw on your strengths as both Angel and Angelus in the astral plane when I fight Astrote."

"I've felt the same thing with you. I never noticed it much in Sunnydale, just that I always felt comfortable around you. It wasn't until I moved here to LA that I noticed I felt connected to you. I've felt a strong pull ever since you arrived today. For the first few days before you got here I was anxious for you to get here. It was like I knew something important was going to happen but I didn't know what."

"No lie. He was like a little kid when he found out you were coming. Everything had to be just right for Willow. He was pacing when Cordy and I left to go pick you up."

If Angel had been capable of blushing he knew he would have. Oh there was going to be some major payback to Gunn for that comment.

"I just wanted her to feel welcome. It had been three years since we had seen her."

"Uh huh."

Taking mercy on Angel Wesley asked Willow, "What spell did you want me to perform?"

"There is a simple spell that you can do to see Angel and my aura. I know you can't read auras but you can tell me what you see."

"Why don't you do the spell on yourself?"

Willow turned to Fred, "A witch can't read their own aura. When a witch casts a spell it changes their aura. So in order to read my true aura I can't cast a spell but the only way to read auras is to cast a spell. Kind of a catch twenty two."

Willow wrote down the simple incantation for Wesley to read. After handing it to Wesley she returned to Angel's side.

"Will we be able to see your auras or just Wesley?"

"If you are sensitive to magick you will be able to see it. You three will probably all be able to see."

"Ready?"

Willow took a deep breath, "Ready."

Wesley chanted the incantation. There appeared to be a glow around both Willow and Angel. All three jaws dropped. Oh goddess, what were they seeing?  Willow grabbed Angel's hand for support. "What do you see, Wesley?"

Cordelia broke out into a huge grin. She wouldn't even have to nudge anymore. There it was in Technicolor. 

It was Fred that answered, "So that's what Kyrumption looks like."

"Huh?"

"What Fred means is your auras are connected. Intertwined even. There is a cord like ribbon that is golden in color that is connecting you and Angel. Then the cord is wrapped up and around your aura that surrounds both your bodies. There isn't a separate aura. You two are definitely bonded."

"What color besides golden do you see?"

"White, red, black, gold all intertwined."

"So there are three distinct colors besides the gold? This is important Wesley."

"Yes, it is like a braid with the three colors white, red and black. The gold is weaving between the colors and between you and Angel."

Willow broke out into a big smile. It lit her face. She jumped in Angel's arms and he caught her in an embrace. "Do you know what this means Angel?"

He didn't really care at the moment, he was holding Willow in a spontaneous hug and it felt great. "Not exactly. Except we definitely have a connection."

She let go of him but kept hold of his hands and squeezed. "It means your soul is bonded and connected to mine. You have a permanent soul, Angel. No curse, no happiness clause, no wondering if Angelus will make a comeback. You're free." Willow's eyes started to tear up. "Oh god, Angel I'm sorry. If I had said something or done something you would have known this back in Sunnydale."

Angel gently wiped her tears, "You don't know that. It may have needed your power to grow as a witch before it became this entwined or for the years to pass to make the bond this strong."

"He's right, Willow. The colors and braiding are strong but they might not have been that bright or strong three years ago. No use crying for what might have been. It might not have been."

Willow smiled at Wesley, "Were you this smart in Sunnydale and I just didn't notice?"

Wesley gave her a shy grin, "No, it took moving away and discovering who I really was for me to get this smart."

~~~~

The offices of Wolfram and Hart were buzzing with excitement. The Senior Partners had announced that Doc would be arriving. It seemed they had finally found someone that could defeat the souled vampire or at least take him out of the picture for the apocalypse. There was a meeting scheduled for tonight with all the top brass in attendance.

Lilah didn't know who Doc was but he must be someone of high importance. She could only remember one other time that the top brass asked the Senior Partners for a meeting. Maybe this time they would finally get Angel out of the picture.


	4. Part 4

Part 4

Willow was walking by the front desk when the phone rang, "Angel Investigations, How may I help you?" 

"Willow? Is that you?"

"Sue!"

"Can you talk?"

Willow looked around the lobby and saw Cordelia and Gunn trying to pretend they weren't listening.

"Nope, But I talked to the professor before I left."

"People are standing near by?"

"Yeah, you're right about that."

"Okay, I tried your cell earlier but couldn't get through. I'll call you on it in fifteen minutes. Is that enough time?"

"Okay. Maybe if you try later it'll work. Tell everyone hi for me." 

"Friend of yours, Red?"

"Yeah, but her cell kept cutting out so she'll have to call later." Willow glanced at her watch. "I'm kinda hungry. I think I'll make a deli run. Do you guys want anything?"

Willow wrote down everyone's order and went upstairs to grab her purse and cell phone. She was curious as to what Sue wanted to talk to her about and not in front of the others.

Willow made her way to a nearby park and sat under a tree. As soon as she got comfortable her cell rang, "Hello?"

"Hi, Willow. Can you talk now?"

"Yep, I'm making a run for food. Is everything alright?"

"Not really. There have been occurrences happening the past couple of days. Apocalyptic occurrences. That's why I called. I wanted to warn you that the time might be closer than even the Council thought. The last sign will be increase activity on the Hellmouths. As far as I know that hasn't happened yet."

"So it has begun. Wesley told me that Astrote would be accompanying Docunde. Do you think I am ready for this fight?"

"I wouldn't have allowed you to be dragged into this if I wasn't sure. The goddess sent me a vision before we met with the Council. In it you were fighting a force I couldn't see but there was a dark haired man alongside you. I can only assume that it's Angel. You were drawing on his strengths. The goddess didn't reveal the outcome but she said she was most pleased with her 'Special Child'. I took that to mean that even though you will be in grave danger the outcome would be positive."

"Give all my love to the others. I will call before I do the bonding ritual so you will have plenty of time to prepare."

"Be very careful, Willow. You know we are always with you in spirit."

"I know. You've helped me more than I can ever say."

Willow gathered the food from the deli and returned to the Hyperion. "Food's here."

Cordy, Fred, Gunn and Wesley stopped what they were doing and helped Willow unload the bags. Angel came out of the kitchen with his mug of blood when he heard Willow return.

Willow turned to greet Angel when the room spun and a sharp pain filled her body. With a cry she went down.

Cordelia looked over when she heard Willow cry out. Before she could reach her, a sharp pain filled her body and she gave a cry before she went down, too.

Angel dropped his mug the instant he saw Willow turn white and her eyes turn up. He didn't quite reach her in time to stop her fall but he was able to break it. He cradled her and whispered for her to wake up.

Wesley grabbed the Seer before her head hit the ground. He embraced her and gently caressed her face.

"What's happening?" Fred asked. "That's never happened to Cordy before."

Gunn enveloped the small woman in a comforting embrace, "I don't know, baby." He turned to Angel, "Are they alright?"

"I can hear their heartbeats. They're a little rapid but strong." 

Cordelia opened her eyes and with a trembling smile she looked up at Wes.

"Was it a vision?"

"Yeah, but I don't understand it. I saw a kind, elderly man with glasses talking to someone but I couldn't see who. I didn't see any demons or anything. But my entire body filled with pain. I haven't felt like that since the headaches went away." She turned her head and saw that Willow was still unconscious. "Willow. Is she alright?"

Angel had picked Willow up in his arms and held her in his lap. He gently caressed her face.

Willow blinked a few times before opening her eyes, "Angel?"

"I'm here."

"It's begun. Call Giles or Buffy to see if the Hellmouth has gotten worse. I think Docunde and Astrote have been brought into our realm."

"In a minute. God, you scared me." Angel leaned in and settled his head in the crook of her neck. 

Willow wrapped her arms around Angel and they just sat there holding each other for a minute. Angel brought his head up and looked into Willow's eyes, "What happened?"

"I think the shock of the hell god and his high lord coming into this realm affected me. I felt the Earth's pain as if it were my own. It's going to be bad, Angel. I think with the increase of demon activity we'll be attacked on both fronts. Both from the demons and Doc."

~~~~

Lilah noticed two men standing off to the side as she entered the large boardroom. She glanced at the smaller of the two and quickly dismissed him. He was a small, older gentleman with a kind and befuddled look to him. Lilah thought he must be the assistant to Docunde. Her eyes traveled to the other man standing just to the left of the first.

He was tall with dark hair that reached his shoulders. As Lilah got closer she noticed that his eyes were dark but with lights swirling in their depths.  They were definitely not human eyes. His demeanor commanded the attention of the entire room. He hadn't spoken but all eyes seemed to drift his way. This must be Docunde, Lilah thought as she took her seat.

"If everyone would take a seat, we'll get started." After everyone settled in their seats the CEO of Wolfram and Hart continued, "As you know there has been an unsuccessful campaign against Angel."

Most eyes turned toward Lilah who sat calmly and ignored them. 

"Not long ago a psychic came to us with a vision that a powerful witch would soon join forces with Angel. We can't afford that to happen so it was decided to kill two birds with one stone so to speak. We have joined forces with two very powerful beings hoping that each of us will be able to help the other with our respective problems. The final details haven't all been worked out yet but I believe Doc will be able to explain it better than I can." He motioned for Doc to take his place at the head of the table.

All eyes that had turned to the tall man at the mention of Doc became confused when it was the kind, older gentleman that stood.

That was Doc? Lilah thought. This small man was a hell god capable of defeating Angel and beginning the apocalypse? She knew not to judge a book by its cover but this was ridiculous. He looked like a stiff wind could knock him down.

Doc smiled as he looked around the room. He always chose this look whenever he left his realm.  Humans always overlooked those that didn't look threatening. It wasn't until it was too late that they saw him for what he was.

~~~~

Angel hung up the phone with Giles and turned to the group, "It seems that the activity around the Hellmouth has definitely gotten worse."

Fred looked up from the computer, "There are reports of increases in demonic activity all over the world. Not just at all the Hellmouths, either. We need to be prepared for an increase here as well."

Just then the doors to the hotel lobby opened, "Sweet cakes, there are things happening all over this town."

Willow turned to Angel with a smirk, "Sweet cakes?"

Angel rolled his eyes, "Don't ask and don't think of ever telling Xander about it, either."

"Well, I guess it's better than Dead Boy."

"So, are you going to introduce me to your pretty friend?"

"Sorry, Lorne, this is Willow."

"Oh, this is Willow! Well, I can understand now why he was so jumpy when he knew you were coming."


	5. Part 5

A/N: I used aspects of the Angel episode, "Waiting in the Wings" in this part.

Part 5

The phones started ringing off the hook saving Angel further embarrassment. It seems that Lorne wasn't exaggerating when he said that things were happening all over LA.

To handle the large amount of calls, they broke out into smaller groups. Wesley and Cordelia went to take care of some Poltar demons that were invading an apartment complex on Melrose Avenue. 

Fred and Gunn left to go to a home in East LA to take care of what the homeowner thought was a poltergeist. 

As soon as they left the phone rang again. "Angel Investigations, how may I help you?"

"Uh huh. Just started happening? Okay, we'll get someone there as soon as possible." After taking the needed information down Lorne turned to Angel with the address. 

"Here's the latest one. Seems the Ballet Company is experiencing unusual occurrences."

"Guess it's our turn, Willow." Angel went to the weapons cabinet and picked out a few things. "Do you want to take anything?"

Willow shook her head. She relied on magic for the most part and if that didn't work she had four years of kickboxing to fall back on. 

The manager met them as soon as they entered the theater's lobby.

"Are you Angel?"

"Yeah, how can we help you?"

"Cathy, our prima ballerina, has been experiencing strange things in her dressing room. There are cold spots and things move that she can't explain. Sometimes she hears voices but there isn't anyone there. If you just follow this hallway until you get backstage. Once backstage take the first hallway on your left. Her room is the second door on your right."

Willow followed Angel inside the theater until they were backstage. The hallway seemed to stretch forever without an end in sight. 

"Okay, that's gotta be unusual. Have you ever seen anything like that, Angel?"

"No, maybe it's a spell or something. Just be careful."

Angel continued down the corridor until he came to a door. Opening it slowly they entered. "It's a dressing room."

"The prima ballerina?"

"Yeah. This must be the one the manager said we'd find." 

Angel walked around the room looking at everything. He walked over to the dressing table and picks up a barrette. Caressing it he mumbles, "She would wait for him here."

A sudden chill fills the room. Willow slowly walks up behind Angel and gently slips her arms around to caress his stomach. She presses her body into his back.

"Make love to me."

Angel turns in Willow's arms and caresses her cheek, "Is that what you want?"

"You know it is. I only feel alive when you're inside me."

"But you're afraid."

"What if he finds us?"

"Shh, don't worry. It'll be alright." 

Angel leans his head down to kiss Willow. His hands gently caress her back and then lower. He cups her to bring her closer. Willow moans at his touch and Angel takes advantage by deepening the kiss. She begins to rock her hips into Angel. Angel growls at the contact and slowly backs her up until the backs of Willow's knees hits the couch. Gently lowering her onto it he covers her with his body. 

Willow's hands move to unbutton his shirt and caress his chest. Her lips follow the path of her fingers as she explores. Angel's leg moves between Willow's and she lifts her hips to get closer. Softly cursing the thin layer of fabric separating them. There is a hissing sound and Angel jerks away and stands.

"Ah, Willow. Sorry." He begins to button his shirt.

Breathing heavy and trying to not stare at Angel Willow lowers her eyes, "There's something here. We need to get out of this room."

Getting off the couch she walks toward the door. Angel comes up behind her and snakes an arm around her stomach. Willow arches into his touch and stretches an arm around his neck. Angel leans down to nuzzle her neck and caress her stomach. Willow leans her head to the side to give him better access.

In a breathy voice Willow says, "We should really get out of here."

While still kissing her neck Angel reaches for the door and pushes it open. "Door's open" Angel mumbles against to her neck.

Reaching around behind her and grabbing onto his hips, Willow pulls Angel closer, "Uh, huh. Noticed."

"We should probably leave."

Rocking her hips back in to Angel, "Mm hmm."

Angel and Willow slowly walk out of the room but never breaking their hold on one another. Willow turns in Angel's arms.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, you aren't still possessed or anything are you?"

"Nope, still Willow."

"Good, cause I'm still Angel. I just wanted to make sure that you knew it was us." 

Angel turned them so Willow's back was to the wall. He slowly lowered his head giving Willow time to pull back if she wanted to. Willow slowly smiled and lifted her head to meet Angel's. 

Their lips meet and tongues duel for dominance. Breaking away Angel leaned his forehead against Willow's. "I've wanted to do that since I saw you standing in the lobby talking to Fred. It was so hard to keep from touching you. Every time I got close I wanted to reach out."

Willow reached up and caressed the side of his face, "Me, too. It was so hard to be so close but yet not be able to touch."

Angel's lips turned up into a half smile, "Feel free to touch me anytime."

Willow's hands left Angel's face and encircled his waist to move lower and caress his butt. "Okay."

Stepping back she reached for Angel's hand. "Think we should go back in there and let the ghosts finish? Like what happened with you and Buffy in high school? I've never tried to exercise a ghost before and I'm not sure what we should do."

Angel brought their entwined fingers up for a kiss. "Before we go back in there, you should know that I knew what I was doing and saying. It may have been the spirits possessing but the feelings were real. If we DO go back in there it might get intense. I want you to know that whatever happens it will be a reflection of I feel about you."

With a shy smile Willow replied, "I had hoped our first time together would be just us with no spirits involved but if it turns out differently I'm okay with that, too."

Angel's hope leapt at Willow's words. She had thought about having a first time with him before this ever happened. Angel got a worried look on his face, "What if it does get intense and I get a happy? What if the soul isn't permanent but just bonded? I could never live with myself if I hurt you." Angel could feel his demon was just as fascinated with Willow as he was. Angel's fear was that he would want to turn her to keep her with him forever. Angelus sensed a darkness along with her power and he was excited by that.

"It'll be okay. While in the room I still had access to my magic. If Angelus does make an appearance I can handle him." If Sue thought she was prepared to fight Astrote fighting Angelus would be a walk in the park.

Angel nodded and holding Willow's hand opened the dressing room door again. "Ready?"

"Ready."

They entered the room cautiously not sure what to expect. There were still cold spots and Willow felt their presence.

"What should we do? Get back on the couch or over by the dressing table?"

Cold seeped into Angel and Willow's bodies. Angel smiled and wrapped his arms around her from behind, "What can Robert do anyway? You don't belong to him."

"He thinks I do. He thinks just because I signed the contract he owns me body and soul."

Moving his hands to cup her breasts and with a smile in his voice, "Maybe your soul but I have your body."

Arching into his hands and snaking her arms behind her to caress his hips, "My body and my soul."

Picking Willow up in his arms he carries her to the couch. Leaning down to kiss her, neither was prepared for the passion that exploded. 


	6. Part 6

Part 6

They couldn't get close enough. Even though they felt the spirits' presence in their body guiding their actions it was also Willow and Angel that couldn't get close enough to each other. Their souls seemed to be aching for the other.

As Angel reached for the hem of Willow's shirt and began to raise it over her head, he marveled at how much the woman in his arms had changed from the girl that had once worn fuzzy sweaters.

Willow's trembling fingers finally finished unbuttoning Angel's shirt. Her hands spread his shirt open and pushed it from his shoulders. Angel shrugged out of it as Willow's fingers began to caress his chest. Angel closed his eyes and shuddered at Willow's touch. Knowing that even though spirits possessed them it didn't seem to matter because it was still the actions that they themselves wanted. 

Angel's hands reached for the clasp of her bra and unfastened it. He stared lovingly down at Willow, "Beautiful." He lowered his head and began to kiss his way down from her neck.

Willow entangled her fingers in his hair and arched into him. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of white. A ghostly apparition stood just behind Angel's shoulder. He was looking at the scene in front of him with disgust.

"Robert!" Willow gasped.

With dread Willow watched in horror as the ghost raised a gun and pointed it at Angel. "NO!" she shouted as he fired.

Angel's body jerked as the ghostly bullet entered his body and he looked into Willow's shocked eyes, "Alicia, I'll always love you." Angel collapsed on top of her.

Struggling under his body, Willow lifted Angel off of her. Leaning down to stroke his hair she turned her head towards the ghost. "I'll never be yours, Robert." 

"Then you can join your lover, Alicia." The ghost raised his arm and aimed at Willow. 

Before he could complete his action Angel rose up from the couch, "I don't think so." He pushed Willow out of the way. The room was no longer cold and Willow felt the spirit leave her.

The ghostly Robert turned to Angel, "I killed you."

"Kinda hard to do when I'm already dead."

Willow walked up behind Angel, she put her arms around him and cuddled, "It's over. You must have broken the cycle when you got up. I think when you confronted Robert and tried to protect Alicia you broke the cycle. Alicia and Steven can rest in peace now. Look." Willow pointed to other side of the room.

The ghostly apparition of a beautiful woman with long red hair was smiling in the arms of a handsome dark haired man. No wonder it felt so real, Willow thought. They look like us. They looked at Willow and Angel and smiled their thanks before slowly fading away.

"Noooooo!" Robert screamed.

"It's over and you lost. Get over it Robert, you need to move on." Willow shook her head in disgust.

Robert slowly faded from the room. Willow doubted he would take her advice because he seemed the type that wouldn't move on. She would tell the manager to hire an exorcist or a psychic to get rid of him if the strange happenings returned.

Angel turned in Willow's embrace and lowered his head for a heated kiss. "Where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?"

Willow laughed against his lips. Drawing her head back to look him in the eyes, "As much as I want to continue this and I REALLY want to continue this I think we should get back to the hotel."

Angel nipped at the lower lip, "Right, bigger bed."

Willow laughed and went to put on her shirt but with a sly grin she shoved her bra in the back pocket of her jeans. Angel groaned and wasn't sure if he could make it back to the hotel before he had the urge to rip her shirt off and continue where they had left off.

~~~~~

Doc and Astrote left the offices of W&H and returned to the hotel where they were staying. 

"Do you think the witch has joined the vampire yet?"

"Yes, she has my lord. I feel her presence strongly. She's very powerful. Just what you needed."

Doc smiled, "Wolfram and Hart may not want the witch to join Angel but they are important in our coming battle. Make sure the law firm doesn't interfere with it. You might want to step up the demonic activity in Sunnydale, too. Can't have the Slayers and their friends interfering with us here."

"Should I call in Glorificus to distract them?"

"No, she's too unpredictable. Let's send Pahuus. She's subtler in her dealings with humans. They'll never see her coming."

"As you wish."

~~~~

Angel made the drive back to the Hyperion in record time. He hastily parked the car and went around to open Willow's door. As soon as he shut the door he pulled her into a heated embrace. Angel gently lifted her onto the hood without breaking contact, Willow whimpered and opened her legs so Angel could stand between them.

Angel shuddered at the contact and moved his hands down to her hips to bring her closer. Willow rocked her hips into his and let her head fall back when Angel began kissing along her jawline and neck.

"Mmmm, I think we should go inside. Make sure everyone's okay."

"Mmmm Hmmm." 

Willow pulled Angel's head up for a kiss and then pulled away.

"Sooner we're inside the sooner we can go upstairs."

Angel grabbed Willow's hand and pulled her off the car. They entered the hotel lobby and saw that everyone had made it back from their respective cases. The phones were still ringing but not as much as before.

Cordy smiled when she noticed that Angel and Willow were holding hands as they entered the lobby. Looking pointedly at their joined hands Cordy smirked, "Anything interesting happen at the theater?" 

Willow blushed at the question and Angel smiled, which made Cordelia very nervous. She wasn't used to Angel smiling so much. Moving closer to look in his eyes, "You didn't get a happy did you? I mean you seem like you're still Angel."

"Workin on it." Angel mumbled and Willow hit him on the arm.

"No, he didn't get a happy and yes he's still Angel. Soul bonded remember?"

"Yeah, but you haven't tried it out so how can you be sure?"

Angel ignored her and turned to Wesley, "You think you guys can handle the rest of the calls."

"Sure."

Tugging Willow behind him Angel called over his shoulder, "Unless the apocalypse is happening we'll see you tomorrow."

With laughter in her voice Cordy asked, "Willow! Is that your bra poking out of your back pocket?"

The laughter of the others followed Angel and Willow up the stairs.


	7. Part 7

Part 7

Willow awoke to a cool body pressed against her back. With her eyes still closed she smiled when she felt a gossamer like touch on her arm. Angel gently caressed Willow from her shoulder all the way down to her fingers and back up again. She rolled over to look up at Angel.

"Hey, you."

Angel leaned down to place a soft kiss on Willow's lips, "Hey, yourself."

With her eyes twinkling but lowered so Angel wouldn't see she schooled her features into a serious mask and said, "I don't know if I should be happy or insulted that you're still Angel."

Angel's eyes widened, "Willow, You have to know that I care deeply for you. I care as much for you as I did for Buffy. It's a different feeling but it's just as intense and deep.  If my soul were going to go it would have last night. I'm sure it's because we're bonded that Angelus didn't make a return."

Willow couldn't help it she broke into giggles. "I'm sorry. I couldn't resist. I mean how often do I get a chance to mess with the mind of a vampire?"  Reaching up she brought his head down for a lingering kiss. "Am I forgiven?"

With a mock growl Angel rolled Willow under him, "Well, not quite yet. I think you need to work on it a little more."

Gunn and Fred were standing outside Angel's room when they heard Willow giggle followed by a moan. "I am not knocking on that door I don't care what Cordy's vision was. Angel said not to disturb them unless it was an apocalypse and I value my life and yours too much to risk a knock."

Fred took Gunn's hand and led him away, "Yep, I'm pretty sure we can deal with whatever it was that Cordelia saw."

~~~~

Astrote approached Doc, "Pahuus has arrived in Sunnydale. With the increase of activity at the Hellmouth no one noticed her arrival."

"Excellent. She should keep them busy for quite some time. How are our plans for Angel and the witch getting along?"

"The second part of the plan should be set in motion tonight. I am planning on meeting with Lilah later this afternoon. She is very easy to manipulate for one that supposedly has such experience."

"Will you have difficulty in using her? I don't think she recognizes me as a threat. I could work on her." Just the thought of the torture that he could inflict was enough to bring a smile to his face. It had been awhile since he tortured and he was looking forward to it. 

"No, she thinks I'm the brains behind us. That I just let you think you're in charge. It is what she would do and I'll just play on that. If that doesn't work I can always invade her dreams and put suggestions in her mind. I might do that anyway later."

"Why is it that humans think that it's the one that exudes the power that's the most powerful? Look at Angel and Willow. If you were to meet them you would think that Angel was the bigger threat when in reality it is the witch. Wolfram and Hart are too concerned with the souled vampire that has a role in their apocalypse that they've missed the role the witch will play in ours."

"I am looking forward to going up against her. She is powerful for one so young. It is said that she is the favored child of Gaia."

"Just make sure she uses the strength of Angelus in her fight with you. She'll be easier to bring into the darkness that way. With the darkness that is untapped in her already combined with the demon's darkness she should be easy enough for you to tempt."

~~~~~

Willow and Angel finally made their way downstairs. Mostly due to the rumblings of Willow's stomach than by any desire to leave their bed. Willow grabbed some fruit, cheese and crackers to snack on while Angel heated his mug of blood in the microwave. 

Taking their food with them they joined the others in the lobby. "Any problems after we left?"

"Nope, Cordy had a vision earlier but we handled it. No need to disturb you guys with it. Turned out to be a Draconian demon, easy kill."

"Have there been signs of Docunde or Astrote?"

"None that I know of. My contacts at the Council have been strangely quiet. I don't know if they don't know anything or if they aren't willing to tell me. Have you been having any strange dreams or anything, Willow?"

"Nope, pretty dreamless lately. Why do you ask?"

"I did some research on Astrote and one of the ways he works is that he can invade your dreams and plant ideas."

"Yes he can but he won't show himself to me until necessary. He will attack those that I'm close to first. Trying to break our bond. It is all of you that need to look for strange dreams and odd thoughts."

Cordy held up her hand to Gunn, "Don't even think or say it."

"I wasn't going to say anything about how we wouldn't be able to tell the difference between any odd thoughts and your normal thoughts."

Cordelia raised an eyebrow, "You know, Gunn. I haven't tried out all my demony powers yet. You might want to keep that in mind next time you get the urge to make a smartass comment."

Gunn just smiled back.

Willow leaned over to Angel and whispered, "Are they always like that?"

"Yep, just like brother and sister always yapping at each other." 

Turning to Wesley and the others Angel said, "I thought I would make a trip to Lilah's this evening. See what information I can get about them."

"You know she'll not willingly give you information."

A slow smiled spread across his face, "I know."

"Who's Lilah?"

"One of the easiest people to manipulate at Wolfram and Hart though she likes to think she's one of the toughest. Of course I've had over two centuries of manipulating and she's only had a few years."

Willow patted his leg, "As long as you have fun, honey."

That surprised a laugh out of Angel and the others. 

"What?!?"

Cordelia answered, "We're just marveling over the change in you since Sunnydale and I for one have to say how much I like the new you. Not that there was anything wrong with the old you."

"Thanks, I think."


	8. Part 8

Part 8

Lilah entered her office and hid her surprise when she saw Angel sitting there.

"Oh it's you, what do you want?"

"Now, Lilah. Is that any way to greet a guest that has come to visit?"

Lilah just rolled her eyes. "Just get on with it, Angel. You know I'm not going to tell you whatever it is you want me to."

Angel stood up and walked closer to Lilah.  Lifting a hand to caress her cheek Angel said, "I'm counting on it." Angel smiled inwardly when he felt her heart begin to race. Sometimes he missed this. 

Angel sat on the corner of Lilah's desk. "I've heard that Wolfram and Hart made a deal with the devil so to speak." 

Lilah just raised an eyebrow at him and continued looking through a file on her desk.

Angel leaned in closer to Lilah and put his hand on top of the file, "I know you're working with Doc and Astrote in conjunction with the prophecy in the Urok scrolls. I also know that you didn't want the psychic's vision to come true about a powerful witch joining forces with me. Too late, Lilah. She's already with me and if anything happens to her, anything at all from a paper cut to something more I'll hunt you down and you'll beg for your death. You think what I did when I locked everyone in the room with Darla and Dru was the worst I could do?" Angel leaned even closer and looked in to Lilah's eyes, "it will be nothing compared to what I will do if anything happens to her."

Lilah tried to remain unaffected but it was hard when visions of the massacre were floating in front of her eyes. God, she was damned if she did and damned if she didn't. W&H would kill her if she told Angel what he wanted or Angel would kill her if anything happened to the witch. 

She thought back over her meeting with Astrote that afternoon and what he wanted. They were going to use Angel as the bait to get the witch to come and battle Astrote. Might as well tell Angel where they were staying maybe she would get points for delivering Angel.

Pulling another folder out of a pile she laid it next to Angel, "I have a meeting I have to go to. I trust you can find your way out." She got up from behind her desk and walked out without looking back. Dumb vampire probably won't know to look through the file she thought.

Angel looked down at the file that Lilah obviously wanted him to see. That was way too easy he thought. Probably setting me up to be a sacrificial lamb. Wesley had told him about his role in the prophecy and that he would be the one to bring Willow and the dark lord together. He had argued about bringing her to LA. He hadn't wanted to be the one to cause her pain and maybe her death.

Wesley had told him that Willow played a pivotal role in the prophecy and that she wouldn't die but she would have to make a choice between fighting for the Powers or giving in to the temptation of the dark. According to the Urok prophecy Willow had a major role to play in an apocalypse they just didn't know if she was to stop it or begin it.

Angel flipped through the file and saw the address of where Doc and Astrote were staying. With a quirk of his lips he thought it was fitting that they were staying in Holland's house. Not that he was going to use this information just yet. He had just wanted to even the playing field since he had no doubt that Doc and Astrote knew where he and Willow were.

Angel had a feeling that the final battle wouldn't be for a while yet. The demonic activity in LA wasn't as bad as it could be and he had no doubt it would get worse. He had heard from Giles earlier and the action around Sunnydale had intensified. Angel thought that was probably Doc's doing as well. Trying to keep Willow's friends from coming to help her. It was something Angelus would do. It was an old ploy but very effective . . . divide and conquer. Doc would probably try to weaken her support here as well. 

~~~~

Earlier that day Willow had decided to spend some time with Fred. Willow had only been in LA a few days but most of that time was spent either with Angel or with the entire gang. Willow had wanted to get to know Fred, Gunn and the new Wesley better. If they were to fight this evil together it would be better if they were a cohesive group and since she was the outsider of an already cohesive group it was up to her to make the first move with the others.

Talking with Fred, Willow realized how much they had in common. It was kind of nice to have another nerd around. She didn't feel as much as a square peg in a round hole. Of course Oxford helped her with that feeling as well. It was nice to be surrounded by others that had the thirst for knowledge that she had. 

Willow and Fred were deep in discussions about different dimensions, black holes and Quantum Physics when Cordelia came outside to join them. Standing just outside the door Cordelia watched Willow and Fred talking animatedly about some new theory of Steven Hawking's. Cordelia smiled at how much Fred was opening up to Willow. Even though she wasn't the timid girl they had found in Pylea anymore she still wasn't too comfortable around strangers. It seems Willow hasn't lost her touch on how to make people comfortable in her presence Cordelia thought.

Cordelia made her way over to her two friends, "Okay enough bonding over science. Let's go do something fun."

"What did you have in mind, Delia?"

"Well, I just had a vision that a woman was going to get attacked outside of Casey's bar by a demon. I say we go, kick some demon ass and then party in the bar."

"So . . . mix a little business in with the pleasure. Sounds like a plan to me. You coming, Fred?"

"Sure."

They went back inside so Cordelia and Fred could grab a few weapons. Wesley turned when he saw them go to the weapons cabinet.

"A vision, Cordelia?"

"Yep, but this calls for girl power sorry boys."

Gunn asked, "What do you mean sorry boys?"

Willow and Fred smiled with Willow answering, "She means we're going to kick some demon ass and then bond."

~~~~

Angel returned to the Hyperion where he learned that Willow had gone demon hunting with Cordelia and Fred. 

Gunn scowled, "Yeah, said they were going demon hunting then bonding. You know they are probably partying at a bar someplace. Leaving me and Wes to take up the slack while they're out having a good time. Probably picking up guys."

Angel narrowed his eyes at that. He really didn't like the idea of guys hanging all over Willow. His relationship with Willow was too new for him to feel confident in Willow's feelings for him. 

Angel could hear the giggling before the doors opened. On the one hand he was happy that Cordelia and Fred were bonding with Willow but on the other he wasn't sure how much time he would have with Willow and he wanted to spend as much of it as possible with her.

As they entered Willow saw Angel, "Hi Angel."

Angel frowned. Willow's voice sounded odd and high.

Fred went over to Gunn to give him a hug, "Next time you guys can come too and we can all bond."

Gunn and Angel just looked at Fred and Willow. Fred's voice had the same odd quality.

"What happened? Did the demon do something to your voices?"

This caused the girls to giggle harder. It was Cordelia that finally got herself under control to answer, "Nope. Can you believe it? Fred had never sucked helium before. It's sort of a right of passage when you're younger. Grab a balloon and suck the helium out so your voice is really weird. So . . . we got a balloon and sucked the helium. Can't have Fred missing out on something like that."

Angel and Gunn just rolled their eyes, "Are you drunk?"

With a smile Willow jumped into Angel's arms, "Nope just tipsy. What did you find out from Lilah?"

Angel smiled and leaned down for a kiss. "Nothing that can't wait 'til later."

Angel drew Willow closer and their welcoming kiss turned more passionate. Cordelia cleared her throat and mumbled, "Get a room."

Angel's vampirc hearing heard her mumblings and with a smile he broke off his kiss with Willow. Grabbing her hand and walking towards the stairs he whispered to Cordelia, "Good idea."


	9. Part 9

Part 9

Watching Angel sleep Willow thought back over her life and how much it had changed since she first met Buffy, Angel and Giles. The shy and timid teenager would scarcely recognize the woman that she had become. She would never have dreamed that she and Angel would have ever become lovers. Partly due to the epic saga of the star crossed love of Buffy and Angel and partly due to never thinking Angel would be attracted to her. She was afraid that she was falling hopelessly in love with Angel. She knew that Angel cared for her deeply but she wasn't sure if it was love. Growing up on the Hellmouth had taught her to grab happiness while you could. She was determined that if what Angel and she had was only for a short time then she would walk away with a smile and wonderful memories of her time with Angel.

Angel opened his eyes and saw Willow watching him. She seemed to be deep in thought and not really seeing him. He marveled at how lucky he had been since Whistler had showed him the path he could take. First to come into his life and show him that he could love and maybe that he might deserve love was Buffy. Though their relationship was doomed from the beginning he was glad for the chance to experience her love. Then when Buffy and he had finally moved on, his life's path had led him to Willow. At first he had been concerned that what he was feeling for Willow was partly due to the bond they shared but last night he had realized that he was falling in love with Willow the woman. He had constantly fought his demon while he was with Buffy but with Willow they were both at peace. It was like he had finally found the other half of himself. Liam and Angelus were both content with the red haired witch that had enchanted them.

Angel reached over to caress Willow's cheek. She blinked as she was brought out of her thoughts.

"Penny for your thoughts."

Willow smiled, "Just thinking how lucky I am."

Angel rolled to his side so they were facing each other. "What a coincidence, I was thinking the same thing."

Angel leaned in for a kiss. It was a gentle and tender meeting of lips as they both tried to convey without words their love for the other. Both were afraid it was too soon to declare their love to each other so this was their unspoken declaration.

Pulling back they said simultaneously, "Wow".

There was a soft knock on the door. With a small growl Angel rose out of bed and began to stalk toward the door. Only Willow's giggles stopped him from opening the door. Turning back he asked, "What?"

With one raised eyebrow and his jeans in her hand she said, "You might want to put this on before opening the door. Not that I mind seeing you walking around naked but I really would rather you didn't show whoever is on the other side of the door all your assets."

Stalking back toward Willow Angel smirked, "My assets, huh?"

Meeting him half way and drawing him into a hug she reached around to squeeze his butt, "definitely, assets."

The knock this time was a little louder and Fred's timid voice, "I'm really sorry but there is someone that insists on speaking to you, Angel."

Fred shifted her weight from foot to foot. She was under no illusion as to why Cordy and Gunn had sent her up to get Angel. She knew that they thought Angel wouldn't bite her head off if she were the one to knock on the door. She just hoped they were right.

Angel yelled, "I'll be right down, Fred."

Cupping Willow and bringing her closer Angel leaned down to nip at her ear and whisper, "You really shouldn't have started something that you can't finish now."

Willow smiled, "Anticipation just makes it sweeter."

Stepping back and slipping into the jeans and pulling on a tee shirt he smirked, "That statement is going to come back and bite you on the butt."

"Promises, promises."

~~~~

When Angel came down the stairs he saw a woman pacing back and forth and biting her lip. It reminded him of Willow when she was deep in thought. With a smile Angel realized he would constantly see aspects of Willow in others.

Cordelia wore a bright smile as she introduced Angel to the woman pacing. "Angel, this is Caroline Quinten." Cordy had been smiling since she had recognized that this woman was from money, which meant she would pay the invoice. This wouldn't be a charity case like most of their other cases were.

"How may I help you?" 

"I found this yesterday." Caroline reached into her purse and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Angel.

While Angel was reading what she had handed him Willow came down the stairs to join the others. "Mrs. Quinten?"

"Willow! Jake didn't tell me that you were here. Why didn't you let me kno9w you were in town?"

Willow went over to give her a welcoming hug. "He didn't know. He just knew that I was taking a leave from school to help friends in the US. I thought you were in Europe."

Everyone was looking at her with curiosity. Willow went to stand by Angel. "I met her son Jake at Oxford."

With a smile Caroline said, "Willow spent a couple of summers with us while she was dating Jake."

Feeling Angel stiffen next to her Willow reached for his hand to give it a squeeze. Before she could explain Caroline continued, "Steve and I were saddened when Jake and Willow decided they made better friends. We are very fond of her." 

With a fond smile Willow turned to Caroline, "The feeling is definitely mutual. What brings you to Angel?"

Caroline's smile faltered and indicated the envelope that Angel was holding. "I found that yesterday. My brother Charles left it when he was visiting."

Angel handed the envelope to Willow. It was an invitation to a party in Beverly Hills. With a confused look on her face she turned to Caroline. "Am I missing something? This is just an invitation to a party by someone named Isis."

It was Angel that answered her. "Isis invokes the name of Osiris and promises that if you make a donation you will receive your fondest wish."

"Why is Charles involved in something like that? If I remember correctly he scoffed at all things mystical."

"His views on everything have changed since his wife Helen died. I think he wants Isis to bring her back."

Willow shivered. That was some of the darkest and most powerful magic and shouldn't be performed lightly. "Is this Isis that powerful of a witch?"

"No and that's what has me worried. Charles would have investigated that before trying to get an invitation. There have been rumors in the Wicca community that with the increase of demon activity and signs of the apocalypse that have been happening all over something big is going to be happening soon. It wasn't until I overheard Charles on the phone asking if everything was set up for the sacrifice to Balein that I decided to come here."

"Oh my!" Wesley said before he could stop himself.

Angel turned to Wesley and gave him a look to remain silent. Watching the exchange between Angel and Wesley Willow narrowed her eyes. "Okay guys, what are you keeping from us?"

Wesley looked for a sign from Angel who subtly nodded his head to go ahead.

"Balein was mentioned in the Urok scrolls as a minor player in the apocalypse. When the sacrifices are made to him he'll be able to come forth and begin to bring about the end."

"That's why I came here. With your reputation I thought you would be able to stop this from happening."

"We'll do everything that we can."

Willow walked her to the door and with a hug promised to stay in touch. After closing the door she turned back around, "Okay, now tell me what Balein really does. If he is such a minor player Wesley wouldn't have Oh my'd and you wouldn't have tried to shut him up with a look. What aren't you saying?"

With a slump of his shoulders Angel realized he couldn't keep this from Willow any longer. Wesley put his hand on Angel's shoulder and whispered his apology. Angel told him that it wasn't his fault.

Willow's heart began to inch its way up her throat. It must be something bad concerning her by the reaction between Wesley and Angel. She closed her eyes trying to get her emotions under control. She could handle whatever it was they said.

"Balein does play a minor role in the apocalypse but he plays a major role in your part in the apocalypse."

"I thought all I had to do was fight Astrote. That was my role, right?"

Willow's question was met with silence.

"That's your role yes but one of Angel's roles is that he leads you to the dark lord's fight. The beginning of that path is Balein. When Mrs. Quinten mentioned his name I realized our roles were beginning."

Willow took Angel's hand and tried to get him to look into her eyes. He had been avoiding looking at her while Wesley was speaking. When Angel finally looked at her Willow said, "You wouldn't do anything that would cause me pain, I know that, but we have to play our roles out no matter where it leads us." She raised their clasped hands and kissed his fingers. "I trust you with my life and I have faith that Gaia wouldn't have guided me towards this battle if I was destined to lose."


	10. Part 10

A/N: Warning there be sap ahead.  J

Part 10

Turning to Wesley, Willow asked, "So are we supposed to stop Balein from being brought forth or wait until he's in this realm before we stop him?"

"The scrolls say that he is brought forth but that the warrior will defeat him. This sets off a chain of events that need to be followed if we are to defeat Docunde."

Gunn asked, "What are the events? What exactly are in the scrolls, Wes?"

"The scrolls don't really go into a lot of detail. After Balein there is an evil witch to fight. It just says that she brings myth into reality. After the witch it just talks about heartless demons."

Gunn rolled his eyes. "Well that just narrows it down doesn't it? I mean how many heartless demons can there be out there? I'm thinking millions. If I didn't know any better I would say they multiply like jackrabbits."

"So do we get invitations or do we crash their little party?"

Angel looked at the invitation that Caroline had left. "Well, the invitation doesn't mention that anything specific is needed to gain entrance so I think it would be safe enough to crash."

"Do we need to do any preparation for tomorrow night or just grab weapons and kick some demon ass?"

"No, there isn't any preparation needed. There isn't really a particular way you must kill Balein."

Cordelia closed her eyes concentrating on the pictures that were flitting through her mind. Opening her eyes she noticed the others looking at her.

"Vampires crashing a ceremony. Like a wedding but the couple had their right hands bound and they were both wearing skirts."

"Lesbian wedding?"

"No, it was male and female."

Angel rolled his eyes. "He was wearing a kilt, Cordelia."

At Cordelia's confused look Willow added, "Mel Gibson, Braveheart."

At the mention of Braveheart Fred, Cordelia and Willow got lust filled dreamy looks on their faces.

Gunn, Angel and Wesley got disgruntled looks on their faces. 

"What is it about that movie anyway?" Gunn asked.

Willow answered, "You mean besides a longhaired Mel, kilts, and Scottish accents?"

Angel's look turned predatory as he walked over to Willow. His Irish brogue slipping out, "Ya know, little one. Back in the auld country I was known ta wear a kilt."

Visions of a longhaired Angel wearing no shirt and a kilt were dancing in Willow's mind as Angel stalked closer. She hoped she wasn't drooling. When he pulled her into an embrace she whispered, "Is it true that you don't wear anything under a kilt?"

Leaning down to nip at her neck he said, "Maybe I'll let ya find out fer yerself some time."

"Guys . . . vampires."

"Mmm, vampires."

Cordy laughed, "Not what I meant, Willow." 

Angel and Willow smirked and then turned to follow the others out.

~~~~

Angel and the others arrived at the ceremony just as the guests were arriving. Angel sensed about ten vampires that were approaching the large group of people from behind. Motioning to the others to follow him, he silently approached the vampires.

Before the vampires could turn around Cordy, Gunn and Fred fired crossbows disintegrating three vampires. Before they could reload the other vampires noticed their counterparts dissolving and they turned to see where the attack was coming from.

Angel had walked into the middle of the remaining seven and pointed to Willow standing nearby, "I think they came from her." He watched with a smirk as three vampires made their way towards Willow. The smirk turned into a broad smile when Willow called the element of fire and set the three on fire. "That's my girl."

Wesley pulled a stake out and hid it up his sleeve. As he approached a nearby vampire he appeared to stumble and he mumbled an apology. Before the vampire knew what was happening Wesley drove the stake into its chest.

Angel quickly dispatched the remaining three vampires. They had quietly dispatched the ten vampires before the crowd could tell what was happening. They just heard a disturbance but not what it was.

Angel said to the crowd, "I'm sorry for the interruption folks. They won't disturb you anymore."

The couple that Cordelia saw in her vision approached Angel. "Thank you. Please stay for our handfasting ceremony and enjoy the festivities afterward."

Willow looked around but didn't see a priest or priestess. "Handfasting? Are you Wiccan?"

The woman smiled and shook her head, "A lot of people asked us that. No, this isn't the Wiccan ceremony but the ancient Scottish rite. Our great grandparents were Scots and we wanted to honor our heritage by doing a traditional handfasting ceremony for our engagement party."

Angel got a far away look in his eyes when they mentioned their ceremony.

Willow looked over at Angel. He wasn't exactly brooding but he had an odd expression on his face. She smiled at the woman, "thank you. We would be honored to watch your ceremony."

Willow's words brought Angel out of his thoughts. He was reminiscing of his time in Ireland when his relatives did the same type ceremony. The family would gather from all over to witness the couple pledging their vows. He looked at Willow and came to a decision. The handfasting was for a year and a day. At the end of that time the couple decided to either continue in the relationship or part as friends. It was too soon to claim her like his demon was screaming at him to do but it wasn't too soon to handfast. If she agreed she would be bound to Liam tonight and after the year and a day he would claim her. She would be bound to all of him.

Angel turned to the man standing nearby. "May I speak with you for a minute?"

"Sure."

Willow was curious about what Angel wanted to speak with him about. Maybe warn him about having night ceremonies where anyone could approach. He had been a little off since the ceremony was mentioned. She wondered if it brought up painful memories of his past in Ireland.

Angel and the man walked back to the others both wearing broad smiles. Angel approached Willow and slid his arms around her. Whispering in her ear, "I need to talk to you for a minute."

"Okay."

They walked off away from the prying ears of Cordelia and the curious glances of the others.

Angel reached for Willow's hands, "Do you know about the Celtic handfasting ceremony?"

"I know the Wiccan ceremony and I'm guessing it is similar. It is a marriage rite that usually lasts for a year and a day or longer and is renewable as long as the love lasts. Though there are many variations to that."

"In Scotland and sometimes in Ireland it was used as sort of like an engagement. The couple bound themselves together for a year and a day and after that time they either agreed to continue the relationship and become married in the eyes of the church or part as friends."

Willow was looking at Angel oddly. She couldn't figure out why he was giving her a history lesson in handfasting. Lifting a hand to cup Willow's cheek he said, "I love you, Willow. I would be honored if you became handfasted with me tonight with our friends as witnesses."

Willow was shocked. She knew Angel cared for her but she had thought it was too soon for love. With a trembling smile and a shaking hand she reached up to caress his cheek. "Angel, I love you. I would be honored to handfast with you tonight."

"I wanted to blend my life as Liam and Angelus with you." Leaning his forehead down to hers he continued, "just to let you know, after the year and a day is up I plan on claiming you. I want everyone from the demons to the humans to know that you're mine. Do you know what a claiming ceremony means?"

She rolled her eyes at him, "Pfft, you're talking to research girl remember. 'Sides Buffy and I snuck a peak at the 'forbidden' Watcher's Diaries in high school. We probably know a lot of what we're not supposed to know."

"Then you know that it is a very binding and serious ritual. It's for eternity. When you become bound to me you will live for as long as I do and vice versa. It's a very big step. I'll let you have a year to get used to it."

Willow smiled inwardly she wouldn't need a year but if it made Angel feel better than she'd wait.

Holding hands they returned to the others. Angel said, "Sean has graciously agreed to share his handfasting ceremony with Willow and I."

Wesley drew in his breath but the others didn't respond. They had no idea what it meant. Wesley turned to Willow, "Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"Sure about what, Red?"

Angel explained to Gunn, Cordy and Fred exactly what it meant. Those nearest the strangers turned to look when they heard two high-pitched squeals of delight. With smiles they saw the two brunettes envelop the red head in a hug. Sean and Mary had informed the gathering of friends and relatives that Angel and Willow would be participating also.

Willow and Angel took their place next to Sean and Mary. Sean took out his dirk and made a small cut in the palm of his right hand and handed the knife to Mary. She made the same cut before handing the knife to Angel and Willow. Willow placed a small cut on the palm of her hand before handing it to Angel. Angel did the same and returned the knife to Sean. 

They bound their right wrists together with a cord and stated their vows to cherish, honor and protect each other for a year and a day. 

When they finished, Angel placed a gentle kiss on her lips. 


	11. Part 11

Part 11

Part 11

Willow nervously adjusted the lace collar on the top she was wearing. Tonight they would be going to fight Balein. Well Angel would be fighting Balein and the rest of them would be making sure no one got hurt and no one left. She wanted to talk to Jake's uncle Charles. She understood the pain of losing a loved one, though knock wood, she hadn't experienced it personally. But to call on Balein to return his wife from the dead was very odd for Charles. He hadn't believed in anything mystical. She wondered how he even knew about Isis and Balein.

She watched as Angel paced the lobby floor. This was hard on him, too. He knew it was the beginning and there was no stopping the final battle. Willow walked up to Angel and with a small half smile she reached for his hand.

"Everything will be fine, you'll see."

"We have faced danger countless times, you'd think I'd be used to seeing my friends go off to fight this week's big evil." Angel said ironically.

"I'd be worried about you if you were used to it. I still get butterflies in my stomach each time you or the others go out. I even get nervous for Buffy and Xander. It was extremely hard my first year at Oxford. I think I emailed or called back every other day just to make sure they were all okay."

Cordelia, Gunn, Fred and Wesley joined Angel and Willow.

"Ready?"

They had decided to bring only weapons that could be concealed and not be too noticeable under their clothes. Willow did a spell that the weapons would not be noticed by any detection that was natural or supernatural.

~~~~

They arrived outside of Isis' residence and Willow rolled her eyes when she saw the house.

"I take it she doesn't believe in subtlety?"

The house looked Mediterranean with Egyptian décor on the outside. It was complete with two sleek cat statues on either side of the door.

"I'm surprised she doesn't have a pyramid and statue of the Sphinx out here."

Wesley smiled, "They're probably out back."

As they approached the door a man stepped out to block their path.

"May I help you?"

Cordelia smiled and gloried in the return of Queen C, "Sure, you can show us where the ritual thing is. Daddy gave me his money and the ritual had better work or I won't hear the end of his whining."

They had decided that Cordelia would be the one that had the money and the request of Osiris. In case they were recognized by anyone they wanted to keep as close to the truth as possible. So, Cordy had been volunteered to be so desperate as to seek out Isis so she could become famous.

The man looked them all over carefully and Willow hoped her weapon spell was working. The front guard must have thought they were legitimate for he stepped back and pushed the door wider.

"Please come in, Derek will show to where the others are."

A man dressed in Egyptian robes came to escort them through the house. Willow noticed that the Egyptian theme flowed to the inside of the house as well.

Willow mumbled to Wesley, "If she comes out dressed like Cleopatra I'm not sure I can keep from laughing."

Willow looked the crowd over and couldn't see Charles. She wasn't sure if he hadn't arrived yet or if he was somewhere else. She hoped for the former but was dreading the latter. If he was somewhere else that meant the ritual to bring Balein out was somewhere else.

The lights dimmed and the area filled with light smoke. "Oh please" both she and Cordelia mumbled.

Seeming to appear out of nowhere a woman dressed in flowing robes appeared in front of the crowd. Wesley mumbled to Willow, "at least she's not dressed as Cleopatra."

Gunn leaned over and said, "If I had wanted to see a hokey magician show I would have gone to Vegas."

"Welcome, everybody. The ritual of Osiris will begin shortly. In the mean time please help yourselves to the food and the ministers of Osiris will be by shortly to take your donations and request."

Fred whispered, "Ooh dinner and a show."

That surprised a laugh out of Willow who covered it up by coughing. Willow looked over at Fred and saw the twinkle in her eyes and she smiled back.

Before the ritual began Willow and Angel circulated the crowd in search of Charles. Angel noticed a group of people standing outside in deep discussion. His vampiric hearing picked up bits and pieces of conversation and he thought he heard the word sacrifice.

"I think he might be part of the group outside." He told Willow pointing to the group of people. "Go get the others and I'll meet you out back."

"Okay, but be careful."

Willow caught Fred's eye and motioned for her to gather the others and follow her. When the others arrived she said, "Angel went outside. He thinks Charles might be among those gathered outside."

Silently they slipped out and made their way through the shadows toward Angel. Just as they slipped outside Willow felt a magick ripple and saw a flash of light.

SHIT! They were too late. She took off on a dead run in the direction that she felt the magick and the pull of the bond with Angel.

They others ran to keep up with her. They all skidded to an abrupt stop as they came around the corner. The sight that greeted them held them in shock.

"That's Balein?"

"What the hell, he looks like something out of 'Planet of the Apes'."

"I thought demons were you know demony, not monkey like."

Wesley turned to Cordelia, "Some cultures believe that monkeys are sacred so why wouldn't some demons look like that?"

In the circle of robed onlookers stood a being that looked like a snow monkey had grown to six feet and had taken on human characteristics. 

Balein approached one of the men and Willow saw it was Charles. With dread she watched as Balein grabbed him by the throat and tossed him aside. 

Angel made a noise behind the demon to take his attention off of the remaining worshippers.

Balein smiled, "Ah Angelus. Our time is finally here."

Oh that can't be good, Willow thought. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Charles was sitting up. 

Willow quickly approached Charles, "Are you all right?"

"Willow? What are you doing here? Last time I saw you, you were with my nephew Jake in England."

"I'm helping my friend Cordelia. She was hoping Isis would help her. What are you doing here? Last time we talked you didn't believe in anything mystical."

"After my wife died I became very depressed and an associate of mine told me about her."

Just then Willow heard a shout and turned to see Angel draw his sword on Balein. 

"Naughty Angel, you don't fight fair." 

Balein leaped over Angel and kicked him from behind. 

Balein landed close to Fred but he wasn't paying any attention to her. Which was his first mistake. Fred grabbed the knife that she had hidden up her sleeve and threw it towards the demon.

Willow watched it spin end over end until it hit its target. It landed between his shoulders. With a howl he turned toward Fred and swiped his arm. Fred flew back from the impact.

Balein stalked toward Fred, "Ohh, think to help Angel do you? Nothing can help him or you. While you have been fighting me the others have left to do Doc's bidding in this realm."  

Reaching behind him Balein grabbed the knife and prepared to throw it back at Fred. Before he could complete this action though Angel used his sword and decapitated him.

Gunn ran to Fred's side, "you okay, baby?"

With a smile she answered, "Yeah, did you see his face when the knife hit him?"

"That's my girl."

Angel knelt beside Willow. Charles was mumbling, "What have I done?"

Just then dramatic music began to play and a holographic image of planets orbiting and stars falling could be seen inside the house.

With a wry twist of lips Willow asked Charles, "How could you have fallen for such cheap theatrics as that?"

"Oh that? It wasn't Isis that I came to see. Lilah told me about the Balein sacrifice but I would have to get invited to Isis' party first."

Angel's eyes bored into Charles, "Lilah wouldn't happen to work for Wolfram and Hart would she?"

"Yeah, you know her? She's my associate. We serve on the Board of a charitable organization together and the one that told me about these people."

"How long have you known her?" Angel didn't like where he thought this was leading.

"A couple of months. She's new to the Board."


	12. Part 12

Part 12 

Angel shook his head in disgust. Was it a coincidence that an uncle of someone Willow used to date was the target or was he giving Wolfram and Hart more credit than they deserved?

Willow asked Charles, "How did Lilah tell you about Isis and Balein?"

"Oh one day the subject came up. You know, I can't really remember how we got started on the subject. But, when I mentioned how desperate I've become lately she recommended Balein and how my worries would soon be over."

"She never mentioned anything about Willow or Angel did she?"

"She didn't mention Angel at all but I do remember bringing up Willow in the conversation. I told her how my nephew used to date someone who was into mystical things."

Angel looked very intently into Charles' eyes, "This is important. Did you mention Willow's name?"

Charles closed his eyes in concentration and thought back over the conversations he held with Lilah. "Not at first but I think I may have in our later conversations." He turned to Willow and took her hands, "Oh my dear, I hope I haven't caused you any trouble."

Willow smiled reassuringly and gave his hands a squeeze, "You didn't."

"I think this has cured me of all things mystical." He said with a half smile.

"Can we give you a ride home or will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine, Willow. Thanks for everything you've done."

As Charles said his goodbye, Angel took Willow's hand and she followed him and the others back to his car.

~~~~

Sitting in the lobby, the Fang Gang went over the night's activities.

"That can't be a good thing that Lilah knew about Red beforehand, right?" Gunn asked.

"I don't think Lilah knows about Willow's connection to us since she hasn't really kept in contact with any of us except occasionally. You didn't tell Jake that you were coming to see me did you?"

Willow smiled at Angel, "No, actually I only ran into him as I was leaving my apartment. I told him a friend was in trouble and I was taking a leave of absence from school. I didn't even tell him where in the States I was going."

"Okay, I hate to be the one that brings this up but . . .we came, we saw, we kicked some demon ass so now what. The monkeyman said that while we were fighting him, others came here to do Doc's bidding. So, now what? Wes, what do the scrolls say about that witch that is next on the agenda?"

"Not much I'm afraid, Cordelia. Just that she has the capability of making Myth become Reality. It doesn't even say where she'll strike or what she looks like."

"Does it say how to defeat her? Do we throw a bucket of water on her and take her broom to the wizard?"

Cordelia smirked at Gunn. "Well, we did have Hansel and Gretel visit us in high school. Maybe we can try to put the witch in a big oven." As soon as the words left Cordy's mouth she wished that she could take them back. 

She quickly turned to Willow, "Oh god, Willow. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

Willow half smiled, "I know you didn't. I haven't had a nightmare in a couple of years so I AM getting better."

Willow saw that Angel and the others were looking at her curiously. She figured that Angel had been so wrapped up in Buffy in those days he probably didn't even remember she was also tied to a stake.

"What Cordy is referring to is that a demon took the form of Hansel and Gretel. The demon stirred up the parents in Sunnydale and they went on a witch hunt. Literally. Buffy, Amy and I were tied to the stake while Joyce and my mom both lit the fire. Of course we were rescued but for a long time after I had nightmares of burning to death."

Angel closed his eyes in sorrow. How could he have forgotten that Willow had been there as well? God, what else of her high school years had he forgotten or not known about in his Buffy obsessed haze?

Seeing that Angel was falling into a full blown brood, Willow walked up to him and slipped her arms around his waist. Giving him a slight squeeze she said, "On that happy note, how about we take a pie break. Anyone else want a slice?"

Opening cupboards in the kitchen in search of plates Willow didn't hear Angel come up behind her. She jumped when she felt cool arms slip around her waist. She smiled and leaned back into his arms, "hey you."

"What else don't I remember about you in high school?"

Hoping to get him out of his broodiness Willow teased, "Well, let's see… I earned extra money by stripping at night."

"WHAT!?!"

She turned in his arms and returned his embrace. "KIDDING! Angel, I knew then and I know now that during the Sunnydale years you were mostly concentrating on Buffy and your relationship. Just think of this as a great opportunity to learn all sorts of new things about me."

Angel softly kissed the top of her head. "I'm looking forward to spending eternity learning all your secrets."

"Well maybe not all."

Angel leaned down for a kiss and just before their lips met said, "You wouldn't want to give me a demonstration of the routine you might have performed would you?"

With a laugh Willow returned Angel's kiss.

~~~

Doc heard a sound behind him and a small smile crept across his lips as he turned. "I wondered when you were arriving."

"I had to wait until the Keeper of the Mirror got careless. As luck would have it he strayed too close to my mirror and I was able to kill him and escape."

"Have you decided who you are going after first? Who is the weakest link in the group?"

"Right after I escaped from the mirror I killed a quail and read its entrails. The signs pointed for me to go after the Seer first. I think I will use the Cinderella story on her. She is still in search of her Prince and soon it will control her life."

Doc smiled. "Excellent. Get the pawn of the PTB out of the way first. Have you decided on the Fairy tales that you will use on the others?"

"For the one that came from the different reality I will use Sleeping Beauty. She has been gone from this reality for a while so I thought it fitting. That one will take two out of the fight. The former watcher gets Red Riding Hood. I like the idea of a wolf dressed as grandma for the Watcher. Someone he least expects will turn deadly on him."

Astrote entered the room and saw the witch. "Gwenelda, you always did use the right tale with the right victim. That just leaves the witch and the vampire for me."

Gwen smiled, "It's always a pleasure working along side of you, Astrote." She turned to Doc, "How long do I have before another Keeper is called and I'm sent back to the mirror?"

"Don't worry about that, my dear. You'll have plenty of time to employ your plans before a new Keeper is called."


	13. Part 13

Part 13

Cordelia surveyed her surroundings. There were clothes scattered all around her room and shoes were spread from her closet to the door where Willow was standing. 

"If I didn't know any better I would say a demon ravaged your room."

"Ha, ha very funny. Do you know how long it's been since I've been on a real date? I mean not a date where I end up being pregnant from a demon or anything hellmouthy, but a real date?"

Willow's eyes widened at Cordy's babbling. "You were pregnant from a demon?!"

Cordelia ignored her as she tried on another outfit.

"Cordy you'll look beautiful in anything you wear. By the way, the reason I really came up here was this just arrived for you." Willow held out a box.

Cordelia eagerly grabbed the box and ripped it open. "They're from Steven." She held a sapphire blue dress and a pair of delicate high heels.

"He sent you a dress?" 

With a dreamy smile she read the card, 'Cordelia, please accept this gift as my way of saying thanks for accompanying me to my parents charity function.' Isn't he just classy?"

Willow rolled her eyes. She remembered when Cordelia had her crush on Wesley and kept saying how classy he was, too. "I have a pair of earrings and necklace that should be the same blue."

Leaving Cordy mooning over the outfit and wondering what made some people tick Willow went in search of the jewelry. She smiled as she entered her room and saw Angel lying on their bed. Cordy's jewelry can wait she thought.

She knew that Angel was pretending to sleep even though he was watching her every movement. She kicked her heels off and walked further into the room.

Turning her back to the bed but facing the mirror she thought to give him a double view of her as she slowly unbuttoned her top revealing nothing underneath.  Even though he didn't cast a reflection in the mirror she could still feel his eyes on her.

After slowly lowering her shirt down her back and letting it fall carelessly from her fingertips she raised her leg to the stool and lift the edge of her skirt until the top of her thigh highs were revealed.

Slowly drawing first one and then the other down her leg Willow smiled as she heard a soft growl emanating from the bed behind her. Without turning, she lowered the zipper of her skirt and instead of just letting it fall she quirked her lips and bent at the waist as she lowered both skirt and underwear over her hips.

With a louder growl Angel jumped out of bed and reached Willow in two strides. She laughed as she felt his cool hands at her waist as he picked her up and tossed her on the bed. "I'm sorry, Angel.  Did I wake you?"

"You should know better than to tease a vampire."

"I thought it was only teasing if I didn't follow through."

"Ya plan ta follow through, did ya?"

Willow loved it when Angel let his accent slip out. Sometimes he did it on purpose but other times, like now when he was teasing her, he wasn't even aware that he was doing it.

With a smile she flipped them over so she was lying on top of Angel. "I thought about it."

With a smirk, Angel crossed his arms under his head and just watched her. "So, what are ya waitin for?"

"Inspiration."

He just quirked an eyebrow at her and waited.

Willow lowered her head and began nipping at his ear. Moving lower to his neck she gently bit where his pulse point should have been. Surprised, Angel wrapped his fingers into her hair and arched his neck in pleasure and rocked his hips. "Harder."

Willow smiled against his throat. She wasn't research girl for nothing. The forbidden Watcher's Diaries that Giles thought he hid from her and Buffy had been VERY informative.

Biting just hard enough to leave a bruise Willow murmured, "Mine."

Amber eyes looked back at Willow and she softly caressed the ridges. "Mine" she repeated.

Angel looked into Willow's eyes, "You sure?"

Willow tipped her head just enough to give him access to her throat, "Very".

With his fingers still wrapped in her hair, he kissed her just above her pulse point. He slipped his fangs as gently as he could into her soft skin and began to suckle.

Willow closed her eyes and just felt. Buffy never said how erotic the pleasure/pain of his bite was. God, if it was always like this why did Buffy only let him bite her a few times? This could become addicting.

Reluctantly letting go Angel lapped at the wound until there was only a trickle of blood. "Mine." 

His fingers caressed her throat and then moved lower. Willow moaned and arched into his touch. God, he could become obsessed with listening to the sounds that she made every time he hit one of her spots.

Looking down at Angel through hooded eyes Willow smiled inwardly when she noticed he was still in grr face. Then all thought left her when Angel growled "Now."

~~~~

Cordelia stood in front of the mirror inspecting the dress that Steven had sent her. She thought back over how she had met him and couldn't believe her luck. She had just sat down in her favorite coffee shop when a strikingly handsome man asked to share her table since all others were full. 

From the moment Cordelia looked into his eyes she felt like she had known him forever. After a couple hours of talking and laughing he had shyly asked her if she would do him a HUGE favor and be his date to his parent's boring charity event that he was obligated to attend.

A noise behind her brought her out of her thoughts and she turned to see Willow and Angel standing in the doorway.

"You look beautiful, Delia." 

Cordy smiled her thanks at Angel and took the earrings that Willow held out to her. "What took you so long? Have a hard time finding them?"

A satisfied smile crossed Willow's lips, "Kinda got distracted."

Cordelia rolled her eyes, "When don't you guys get distracted?"

Willow stuck her tongue at her, "turn around".

When she had turned around Willow slipped the necklace around Cordelia's throat.

"They're beautiful, Willow. Where did you get them? Boyfriend?"

"Nope. They were a present from my parents when I was chosen for the Rhodes scholarship."

"When is Steven picking you up?"

"He's not. He's sending a car and I'm meeting him there. He had to do some boring brown nosing with his parents and told me to meet him there later."

"Makes sense. I remember when I first started dating Jake and he had all those charity and political functions that he had to go to. I would meet him there later so I could bypass the boring brown nosing parts."

"Well we'll let you finish getting ready."

Angel and Willow turned to leave and missed Cordelia slipping on the shoes. As soon as the shoes were on her feet they began to glow and her eye's glazed over.

As Cordelia entered the lobby Fred and Gunn looked up.

"Wow, you look beautiful Cordelia."

"Yeah, I have to agree with Fred you're looking pretty good."

Without even acknowledging them Cordelia opened the front door and walked out into the night.

"Well . . . I see the Princess has returned."

Fred elbowed Gunn in the side, "Be nice. She's probably very nervous and excited and didn't even hear us."

~~~~

Doc silently laughed as he watched Astrote adjust the tie on his tuxedo.

"Tell me again, Gwenelda why you couldn't have conjured up the other Prince?"

"I thought you the perfect one to lure the Seer to the pumpkin. Remember get her into the coach by midnight so she is trapped within the pumpkin when it turns."


	14. Part 14

Part 14

Gwenelda smiled as she watched Astrote getting ready to meet his 'Cinderella'. Very few people realized that the original Grimm fairy tales were not all sweetness and light. Some could be quite dark. She loved to twist the tales to her purpose and it had been a long time since she had been able to escape the mirror, she wasn't going to waste any more time.

"Have you begun the 'Sleeping Beauty' idea with the one that was lost in the other dimension?"

Gwenelda smiled, "That one is easy. Her curiosity will get the best of her. I have planned something special for her and her warrior. Remember once the Seer is trapped she will be sent to the other realm. You must make sure she is in the carriage by midnight."

"I will, don't worry so much. Once that is accomplished and the 'Sleeping Beauty' is in motion that leaves only the Watcher for you. What are your plans for him?"

"That one is simple. I'll conjure up the wolf from Red Riding Hood. Once he's finished with the Watcher he can shapeshift into him and no one will know that he is missing. He can also begin his assault on Angel which should make your fight with the witch even easier."

~~~~

Fred had gone upstairs after she and Gunn has seen Cordy leave for her big date. She hadn't wanted to say anything to Gunn but she had been worried that Cordy hadn't said anything to them as she left. Even if she had been nervous about her date she would have at least acknowledged them.

She was going to ask Willow or Angel if they had noticed anything different about her but standing outside their door she heard laughter. Not wanting to interrupt them she continued on up to her and Gunn's room.

Fred suddenly stopped in the hallway and listened. She thought she heard a noise but she hadn't been sure. Cocking her head to the side and listening intently she waited.

It sounded like it came from the unused third floor. Curious as to what could have made that sound she slowly made her way up the stairs. 

Following the sound to the end of the hallway she opened the door and peered inside. The room was full of cobwebs, dust and furniture with moldy upholstery. Just as she was getting ready to close the door and leave she heard the sound again.

Cautiously going into the room she noticed that the sound was coming from what she thought was the closet. Grabbing a piece of wood she saw lying nearby she took a deep breath and opened the door with a flourish.

Laughing at herself when she saw there was nothing in the old walk-in closet except for old trunks and some pieces of furniture. Wondering what was in the trunks she knelt down by the nearest one. Pulling hard on the lid that had been sealed shut through time she finally got it open.

With a gasp she saw beautiful homespun yarn. Thinking back to the time her grandmother had showed her how to spin on their old tabletop spinning wheel, Fred lovingly caressed the yarn. 

She stood and began to look through the closet more thoroughly. If there were homespun yarn still kept here maybe there would be a tabletop spinning wheel. The thought of spinning again made her smile; it would be a small connection to her life in Texas before her journey to Pylea.

Moving a piece of furniture out of her way she gave a gasp of delight, there was a spinning wheel. It needed repair but she thought it looked like it would work once some pieces were fixed.

Running her hand gently over the wheel and other parts she gave a yelp when she pricked her finger on the still sharp needle. Sucking on the offended digit she bent down to lift up the wheel when a wave of dizziness overcame her. Dropping the wheel she crumpled to the floor and the last thing she heard was a soft voice in her ear whisper, "sleep".

~~~~~

Gunn had just returned from killing a demon downtown. He was filthy and tired and all he could think about was a nice hot shower and seeing Fred.

Wearily Gunn returned the axe to the weapon's case and looked around the lobby wondering where everyone was. Normally, if Fred didn't go with him on a case she was anxiously waiting his return. 

"Fred?" "Angel?"  "Red?"

The lobby and hotel were oddly quiet. Seeing a light on in Angel's office he went to investigate. Smiling softly he saw Wes with his head down on the desk and the scrolls scattered all over. Softly clicking off the light and closing the door he left Wesley to his sleep.

Hearing the lobby door open, Gunn turned to see Angel and Willow come through laughing and arm in arm.

"Hey, Gunn. You get that Gorok demon killed?"

"Yeah." Looking down and pointing to the goo that still clung to his clothes. "Just on my way upstairs to wash Gorok goo off. Have you seen Fred?"

Willow frowned in concentration, "Not since you left and that was a couple of hours ago."

"Maybe she was tired and went upstairs to wait." Gunn said as he made his way toward the stairs. "See you guys later."

~~~~

Gunn hadn't seen Fred as he went to take his shower but figured maybe she was in one of the rooms going over one of her many Quantum theories. He smiled as he thought of all the ways he could distract her from her thoughts.

Quickly slipping into some sweats he made his way down to the room she normally holed up in. Quietly opening the door as to not disturb her, he frowned as he noticed she wasn't there.

Now, he was getting concerned. It wasn't like Fred to just leave without telling anyone or at least leaving a note. Turning around he went back towards the lobby.

Before he could get a few feet he thought he heard a noise. He stopped and waited to see if he'd hear it again. Very faintly he thought he heard it again and it seemed to be coming from the third floor.

Making his way up the stairs he softly called out, "Fred?"

Not getting a response he yelled louder. Following the creaking noise he opened the door to the room it seemed to be coming out of.

He started in surprise at what he saw. A vine with large thorns seemed to have covered much of the room. As he stepped inside he heard the door slam behind him. Turning to see what caused it, he saw the vine had now completely covered the door. 

With grim determination Gunn yanked on the doorknob. It wouldn't move, he was well and truly stuck in the room. "Great, just great", he mumbled. 

Turning back to try to make his way to a window he noticed a door slightly ajar to his left. Just as he started walking that way the vine's growth pushed him back and the door further open.

"FRED!"

Lying on the floor of the walk-in closet was Fred. The vine that had completely surrounded her was larger and had more dangerous thorns than the vine in the room.

Before Gunn could try to tear his way through the vine he felt a tug on his legs. Looking down in horror he saw that the vine was entwining around his legs and pulling him toward the nearby wall.

Struggling even harder now, Gunn desperately tried to break free. Unfortunately, the harder he struggled it seemed the tighter the vine wrapped around him until he found himself completely wrapped and trapped against the wall.

Just as he was opening his mouth to yell for Angel the vine sent a tendril across his mouth effectively shutting him off mid-shout.

~~~

Wesley awoke with a start and looked around the office. With a mental shake to clear the cobwebs he slowly stood. He had dreamt he had been in the woods with a wolf chasing him. Must be my subconscious trying to tell me that I'm working too hard he thought.

Nevertheless he quickly scanned the office looking for anything out of the ordinary. Not seeing anything, he gathered his scrolls and prepared to retire for the evening.

Just as he picked up the last one he thought he heard a growl behind him. "Angel?" he asked as he slowly turned.

Shock made him stand perfectly still, next to the chair he had just vacated was a wolf. Wesley watched helplessly as the wolf gave a leap straight towards him. Lifting his arms in protection, the last thing he saw was the wolf with his mouth open wide. 

Falling to the floor the wolf gave a shudder and slowly rose. Turning toward the mirror he watched as his wolfish features morphed into the English Watcher's. Smirking, he gathered the scrolls and continued into the lobby.


	15. Part 15

Part 15

Wolf Wesley cautiously made his way up the stairs and towards where he thought the Watcher's room was. Using his enhanced sense of smell the wolf was able to locate Wesley's room when he reached the second floor. It wouldn't have looked too good to be seen wondering the halls in search of "his" room. 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a journal on the nightstand. "The better to know you my dear" he thought with a smirk. That had been his mistake at the last job for the witch in the mirror, he hadn't known his victim very well and he was spotted as a shape shifter before he could complete the job.

Settling down on the bed he began to read.

~~~~~

Willow smiled as she felt cool arms encircle her waist and a soft kiss on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking that we haven't seen Fred or Gunn in a couple of hours."

"I'm sure everything is alright. Wes might have seen them, I think I heard him come up the stairs just now. Want me to go see if he's seen them?"

She turned in Angel's embrace and wrapped her arms around his neck. "No that's okay. You're right. I'm sure everything is okay."

Angel leaned down to place a soft kiss on Willow's lips when he heard a noise. Pausing just inches from her lips he stopped and listened. He heard the creaking noise again. 

Angel gave Willow a quick kiss and then pulled back, "Did you hear that?"

Willow frowned in concentration and tried to hear something. "Nope, must be your vampire's ears. What was it?"

"I don't know but it was coming from upstairs and there isn't anything up there."

Angel started going toward the hallway when Willow slipped her hand in his. "Let's go see."

They had only gotten halfway down the hallway when Angel stopped quickly causing Willow to bump into him. "What is it?"

Angel turned toward Wes' room. "Something is off in there. Can you sense anything?"

Willow quietly concentrated on the magical senses she felt in the Hyperion. Normally she put a block on it because she felt all the energy that was in the hotel and it got too distracting day to day. She lowered her shields and just felt.

Briefly leaning against Angel she tried to sort out the sensations. Tuning out what she called 'white noise' she tried to concentrate on just Wesley's room.

There was a darkness there and also something out of balance on the third floor. She was just getting ready to tell Angel that when the door opened and Wes came out.

"Oh…Angel, Willow I didn't hear you out here. Everything alright?"

Angel growled and lunged toward Wolf Wes. 

"Angel, wait!"

"It's not Wesley, Willow. I can smell a difference."

Willow just rolled her eyes, "Hold". The wolf was held immobile by Willow's magic.

"I know it's not Wesley I can feel a darkness here. I'm not stopping you from killing, just try to get the information first."

"Wait! If you hurt me you hurt your precious Wesley."

Angel reluctantly let go of the Wolf's neck. "Where's Wes and what have you done with Gunn and Fred?"

"Like I'm going to tell you. I know you can't hurt me without hurting your friend."

Angel growled softly, "Actually, Wes is pretty resilient. I've seen him heal pretty quickly. Besides I know some techniques that won't leave too many scars."

The wolf began to sweat. 

"Who sent you after Wes?"

"The witch in the mirror." 'It would be better to shift their anger' he thought.

"Who?"

He just rolled his eyes, "You know . . .mirror, mirror on the wall?"

"You've got to be kidding me."

Willow got a thoughtful look on her face. She knew that Hansel and Gretel were real and if the witch in the mirror was real that meant other fairy tales were probably real as well.

Angel was fascinated by Willow as he watched her. He thought he could literally see the wheels turning in her brain as she puzzled out what the Wolf had said.

Willow processed the fairy tales that she was familiar with. She really hadn't been into fairy tales as a kid. Mythology and tales of the supernatural were more what she liked.

The Wolf Wes watched the witch as she thought about what he had said. He knew she would come up with it soon. Reds seemed to be his downfall, from a red riding hood to a witch with red hair. He made a decision that this was the absolute last time he helped that stupid witch. She stayed in the background while the rest of them did the dirty work.

Willow's eyes opened and then narrowed as the tale of little red riding hood came back to her.

"Angel, slit his stomach."

Both Angel and the Wolf responded, "What?!"

"It's the story of red riding hood where the wolf took the place of the grandmother and the woodsman slit his stomach and out popped the grandmother."

Angel got a sadistic gleam in his eye and turned to go downstairs to the weapon chest and grab a very wicked looking axe. 

When Angel returned he heard the Wolf try to strike a bargain with Willow. He would release Wesley if they didn't cut him open. It wouldn't kill him anyway he would just return to the realm in which fairy tales lived.

Willow seemed to consider for just a bare moment and then shook her head no. "You're probably tied to the disappearance of Gunn and Fred so sending you back might release them wherever they are."

"Wrong, Red. You have to send the witch back to the mirror for that to happen and only the keeper of the mirror can hold her." The Wolf continued sarcastically, "Oops, he's dead."

"I bet if I go to your realm I can find someone to help me. Angel, kill him."

Before the Wolf could reply Angel swung and sliced his stomach. Willow steeled herself against the look of pain on Wes' face and watched as the Wolf shuddered and then collapsed.

On the floor lay Wes. Angel and Willow both ran to his side. "Are you alright?"

Willow ran her hands over Wes' stomach and didn't see a wound at all.

"Yyyes, I'm fine. How did I get up here? Last thing I remember is a very strange dream where a wolf swallowed me and then took control of my body."Wes shook his head trying to clear it.

"It wasn't a dream, Wes. The Wolf really did morph into you. It seems fairy tales have some truth to them." 

"I should have become a vicar like my mother wanted me to." Wes mumbled.

Angel helped Wesley to his feet and over to the bed. 

"Angel, you should go look for Gunn and Fred. I'm sure they can't be that far away. Wes, do you have Cordy's cell number? Give her a call and make sure she's all right. She probably left before this witch started her attack."

"Willow, you're not going to that other realm alone. You don't even know how to get there or what you'll find once your there. It might be a trap."

Willow smiled and laid a hand on Angel's cheek, "I'll be fine. You're needed here and I'm better equipped to fight her magic. You can feel me through the bond, if I get into trouble you'll know."

"I may know but I won't know how to reach you."

"Just have Wes open a portal. With our bond and his ability to open portals you'll find me." She reached up and gave him a quick kiss. "Love you."

Angel laid his forehead against hers and whispered, "A year and a day, Ionúin. Then eternity."


	16. Part 16

Part 16

Willow waited until Angel left to go in search of Gunn and Fred until she turned to Wes. "Are you okay?"

Wesley gave her a tentative smile, "I'll be fine. Even though I don't quite feel myself yet. No pun intended."

"Well, if the witch in the mirror came here maybe a mirror is a way into her realm. You okay to call Cordy?"

"Yes, I can call her and monitor you at the same time. I don't really fancy an enraged vampire after me if something goes wrong."

Willow stood in front of the mirror in Wes' room. While she concentrated on opening a portal she noticed the mirror begin to get smoky. She could see cottages and castles scattered throughout the countryside. She saw a dark haired woman dressed in a sapphire blue dress like Cordy wore earlier. Willow smiled, 'I told Cordelia she looked like a fairy tale princess in that dress.'

With a wave to Wes, Willow dissolved into the mirror and landed on the road the woman was walking on.

"Hey! Watch where you're going."

"Cordelia?"

"Willow?"

"What are you doing here?" They both asked at the same time.

"Turns out my 'Prince Charming' was really a frog. The shoes he sent controlled me and then I got into a carriage that turned into a pumpkin and poof here I am. Wherever here is."

"Well, Cinderella . . .it seems you really turned into Cinderella. This is the realm of the Witch in the Mirror who was the one that sent you the shoes and the Wolf after Wesley."

"What?! What wolf went after Wesley? Is he alright?"

"Yeah. The witch sent the wolf from Little Red Riding Hood after him. The wolf morphed into Wes and luckily for Wes both Angel and I knew it wasn't him. But Fred and Gunn are missing and we have no idea what happened to them. I thought if I came into this realm I could vanquish the Witch or at least send her back to the mirror. You haven't seen anyone have you?"

"No but there is activity up at that castle." Cordelia points to a castle down the road.

"Okay, hold my hand and I'll teleport us over there."

~~~~

As Angel approached the third floor landing he saw a vine growing down the hallway. 'Okay, that can't be good', he thought. 

The door that the vine was coming out from under was sealed shut. He pulled on the handle but all he heard was a creak and a groan.

"Gunn?"  "Fred?"

He didn't receive an answer so he pulled harder and the door finally popped opened. The room was covered in with a thick thorny vine. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Gunn trapped against the wall with a piece of the vine across his mouth.

"Gunn! Can you move?"

Gunn just looked at Angel with pleading eyes.

"If you can understand me blink once."

Gunn blinked.

"Okay, we can work with this. Blink once for yes and twice for no. Can you move?"

Two blinks.

"Is Fred here, too?"

One blink.

"Hold on, I'll be right back. I'm going to get an axe and cut my way to you and then to Fred."

One blink.

Angel ran down the stairs but made a pit stop into Wesley's room. "Is Willow okay? Did you get a hold of Cordy?"

"Actually I didn't even try."

"What! Why not?"

Wesley just gestured to the mirror.

Angel turned and saw Willow and Cordelia entering a castle.

"Did you find Gunn and Fred?"

"Yeah, it seems a vine has been holding them captive." Angel went to put his hand on the mirror when Willow approached.

Wes grabbed his hand, "Be careful, you might get sucked in."

Angel reluctantly took his hand away and turned to go downstairs to get the sword. "It shouldn't take me long to cut through the vines."

~~~~

Willow and Cordelia entered the castle and was surprised to see furniture that was giant size.

Willow turned when she heard a faint noise. "Did you hear that?"

"Come on. It sounded like it came from over there."

Cordelia grabbed Willow's hand and they ran to where they heard the noise. In a cage on top of a large table was a man tied up and gagged.

"Are you okay?"

The man just nodded and then gestured over his shoulder. "What?"

"Fe, Fi, Fo, Fum, I smell the blood of a witch."

Willow rolled her eyes, "You have got to be kidding me. Jack and the Bean Stalk? I don't have time for this crap." 

Willow waved her arm and said, "Release."

The bonds and the gag fell away and the door to the cage came open.

"Thanks!" The man said as he climbed out of the cage.

"Jack?"

The man smiled, "No. I'm the new Keeper of the Mirror. My name is David. I was kidnapped and they gave me to the giant."

The booming footsteps of the giant came closer. 

"Okay no time to chat, let's go." Cordelia yelled as she took off toward the door.

Willow and David followed quickly behind.

"Can you get the Witch back in the Mirror?" Willow called over her shoulder.

"Sure. Come on."  David turned off down a country lane and entered a small cottage.

On the one wall was a very old decorative mirror.

"That's it? That's the mirror?"

The man nodded and placed his hand on the glass. "Return."

There was a loud pop and the glass of the mirror began to smoke. A bloodcurdling scream could be heard just before the witch's reflection appeared in the middle of the smoke.

Willow couldn't resist. "Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who's the biggest Wicca of them all?"

Cordelia laughed at the outraged expression on the Witch's face.

~~~

Angel raised the axe to clear the vine away from Gunn when it began to dissolve. The vine completely disappeared.

Gunn rushed to Fred's side. She was still asleep. Gunn shook her shoulders but that didn't seem to have an effect.

"Kiss the girl."

Gunn looked at Angel. "Why not?"

Gunn leaned down and placed a kiss on Fred's lips. "Come on, Sleeping Beauty wake up."

Fred lifted a hand to caress Gunn's neck and she deepened the kiss.

"I'll just be going now that you guys are okay."

Angel left the young lovers alone. Hoping the disappearing vine meant that Willow defeated the witch Angel went down the stairs.

Cordelia, Wesley and Willow were just emerging from Wes' room when Willow saw Angel at the end of the hallway. "Everything okay with Gunn and Fred?"

"They're fine. It may be awhile til we see them again. Gunn is Prince to Fred's Sleeping Beauty."

"Ooh role playing. Sounds like fun."

Angel just smirked and raised an eyebrow at Willow.


	17. Part 17

Note: I'm using the Gentlemen from the Buffy episode "Hush" for the next demons that AI faces. They're not after all of LA just the Fang Gang. {  } indicates speech, well mouthing.   :)

Part 17
    
    Willow softly shook Cordelia's shoulder but didn't receive a response. Cordelia kept rocking back and forth on a chair and chanting in a soft voice:
    
    "Can't even shout, can't even cry. The gentlemen are coming by, looking in windows, knocking on doors. They need to take six and they might take yours. Can't call to mom, can't say a word. You're gonna die screaming but you won't be heard"
    
    Willow shook Cordelia harder this time and she turned glazed eyes to Willow. "You're gonna die screaming but you won't be heard."
    
    "Cordy!" Willow was getting worried.
    
    Angel came running when he felt Willow's anxiety and her yelling Cordelia's name. He saw Willow trying to get Cordelia's attention and her glazed eyes.
    
    "I can't get her to stop, Angel. She keeps rocking and chanting the same thing over and over. Has this happened before when she got a vision?"
    
    "No, I've never seen her act this way." Angel shook Cordelia harder.
    
    Finally Cordelia's eyes began to focus on the concerned faces of Willow and Angel.
    
    "Oh God. It was horrible. I saw a young girl singing something. Then over her shoulder were these creepy guys that floated instead of walked."
    
    "Could you tell where they were?"
    
    "They were floating through here and outside. I didn't really see them going after anyone specifically just vague."
    
    Willow looked at Angel, "She kept saying the gentlemen are coming. Do you think the creepy guys are The Gentlemen? Have you ever heard of them?"
    
    "No, maybe Wes has."
    
    "Maybe Wes has what?"  Wesley asked as he entered the room.
    
    "Cordelia got a message from the Powers. She kept saying 'can't even shout, can't even cry. The gentlemen are coming by, looking in windows, knocking on doors. They need to take six and they might take yours. Can't call to mom, can't say a word. You're gonna die screaming but you won't be heard' over and over. Does that sound familiar or are the Gentlemen familiar?"
    
    "Vaguely but I can't place where. Cordy did you see what the Gentlemen looked like? Were they in your vision as well?"
    
    "I don't know. There were some creepy guys that floated."
    
    "Can you describe them to Angel, maybe he can draw it?"
    
    "Sure. Oh, I almost forgot . . . the girl was holding something."
    
    "What? Like a wicker basket?" Willow was still thinking of Little Red Riding Hood.
    
    "No, more like a little wooden box. Like about the size of a small jewelry box."
    
    Angel returned with his drawing pad and pencils. "Any time your ready, Cordy. Do the scrolls say anything about the heartless demon that is supposed to appear after the witch? Maybe these Gentlemen are related to that."
    
    "Nothing specific but maybe Willow can find something on the Internet while I look over the scrolls again."
    
    Willow and Wesley left Angel and Cordelia to their sketching.
    
    ~~~~
    
    Gunn and Fred put away the weapons that they had used on their last job. Fred noticed that Angel was sketching something with Cordy looking over his shoulder. Curious as to what they were doing she walked up behind them.
    
    "What's that?"
    
    "Something Cordy saw in a vision. Ever see them before?"
    
    "No, they don't look like anything I'd want to see either."

Gunn looked at the sketch. "Nope, not familiar to me either. What do Wes or Red have to say?"

"Willow's on the Net and Wes is looking at the scrolls. So far nothing."

Gunn looked back over his shoulder to where Willow was sitting at the computer. He noticed her yawning and shaking her head trying to stay awake. With a nudge to Angel he said, "maybe a fresh start tomorrow."

Angel lay down the pad and walked over to Willow, "Come on. We'll continue tomorrow."

"No, really. I'm fine. Just a mocha and I'm good to go."

He leaned down to whisper in her ear. Cordelia smiled as she watched Willow's face turn a bright red.

Willow stammered, "Oookay. Wwell, see you tomorrow guys."

Gunn leaned over to Cordelia, "Wonder what Angel said to Willow."

"Do you really want that visual, Gunn?"

He shuddered. "Actually you're right. I really don't want a visual of Angel. Now, Willow on the other hand..."

Fred playfully hit Gunn.

~~~~~~

Doc turns to the Gentlemen. "I see you have your box. Are you ready to begin?"

One of the Gentlemen slowly turned their skeletal head toward Doc and with an eerie smile nodded. He carefully lifts the lid of the box and waits. 

Willow snuggles closer to Angel as a soft mist rises out of their mouths. The mist also lifts from the sleeping forms of Fred, Gunn, Cordelia and Wesley and travels over LA toward the waiting box of the Gentlemen.

A grayish bony hand closes the lid to the box and places it on a pedestal. 

"Excellent. Tonight you can begin."

~~~~

Willow gently disentangles herself from Angel's arms so she doesn't wake him. Yawning she turns on the shower and waits for the water to heat up.

Angel wakes as soon as Willow rises from the bed. Waiting until he's sure she's in the shower he quietly enters the bathroom to join her. 

Willow smiles at the sound of the shower door opening. Deciding to let Angel be stealthy vampire she pretends she doesn't notice. Angel smirks at the sound of Willow's heartbeat increasing and her faint scent of arousal. Maybe later he'll tell her about a vampire's enhanced senses but for now he won't spoil her fun in playing possum.

He lays his hands on her waist and smiles down into her face. Willow jumps from the sensation of his cool hands in the warm shower. Smiling up at him, {good morning}.

Both Willow and Angel look at each other in confusion. {Hey}

{Can you hear me?}

Willow and Angel try to speak and realize they can't. Turning off the water they quickly dress and head out into the hotel. They meet Fred and Gunn in the hallway and discover they lost their voices as well. Fred and Gunn go to Cordelia's room and Willow and Angel head towards Wesley's.

Wesley awakes to someone knocking on his door. He glances over to the clock and mentally grumbles as he pulls on shorts. Prepared to rip someone's head off he opens the door. {WHAT}

Confused he tries to speak again. {Hey}

Willow quirks her lips {Seems like we all can't speak.}

Cordelia, Fred and Gunn joined the others in Wes' room. {What's going on?}

{Looks like more research on the Gentlemen}


	18. Part 18

Part 18

Doc watches as the Gentlemen hover over by their box. "The only two that you will not harm is the witch and the vampire, the rest are yours. Make sure your minions know this, they are not to touch those two. Is that understood?"

The Gentlemen nodded and turned back toward the box.

Doc would let them free tonight to wreck havoc on the residents of the 

Hyperion. Since the Witch of the Mirror failed him he knew the Gentlemen would not or there would be hell to pay, literally. A twinkle appeared in his eye as he turned back to them, "I know you need more hearts than the others can provide. IF you succeed, there is a law firm that you can use."

Doc smiled as he thought of the horror that Wolfram and Hart would feel when their voices disappeared and the Gentlemen showed up. When this phase was complete the law firm would be no longer needed. Not that they were needed now but they were easier to manipulate when they thought their agendas coincided with his.

~~~~

It had been a couple of hours since they awoke with no voices and so far the research was coming up nothing. Wesley thought the Gentlemen looked familiar but he couldn't place where it was. Willow was trying to come up with clues from Cordelia's poem that she had said over and over. Fred and Cordelia were intently searching through books for any kind of clue.

Fred set another large leather bound volume down on the table and stood to stretch her muscles. It was eerie that the only sounds to be heard were the turning of the pages, the shuffling of feet and the normal daytime sounds from outside.

She walked around the room and idly picked up a book on fairy tales. 'This will make a nice diversion' she thought. Casually flipping through the pages her eyes opened wide and she started flipping back to what she had seen.

With a broad smile she ran over to Willow to show her the picture. Willow's mouth formed an 'O' when she realized what it was that Fred was showing her. By now the commotion the two women were silently causing roused the attention of the others in the room.

They gathered around Fred to see what she found. Wesley's eyes widened. 

{That's it!} He quickly went to the pile of books and began looking through them. Finally he came upon the volume he was looking for and opened it. He turned it around for the others to see.

{The gentlemen need hearts. They come to a town and steal their voices so no one can scream.}

Gunn mouthed to the others, {Okay, so how do we kill them? Decapitation? Staking?}

Wesley sadly shook his head, {No sword can kill them}.

{Then how are we supposed to do it? My magick?}

{It says, the princess screamed once and they all died}

{So Cordy screams and they die?}

{I think they mean any human voice, Gunn}

{Okay, so how do we get our voices back? And where are they?}

{I'm afraid I don't have the answers to that.}

{In my vision I saw them around here so I know they'll be coming here if we don't find them first.}

{Holland. Doc and Astrote are at Holland Master's house.}

{You think they're behind this?}

{They were the ones behind the Witch in the Mirror and Balein, they're probably behind this as well.}

{Do you think the Gentlemen are there?}

{Probably.}

{Okay, tonight Angel and I will go to where Doc is and you guys stay here in case the Gentlemen aren't there. We at least know they're coming here eventually and we'll be ready for them}

{How do we get our voices back to kill them?}

Cordelia's eyes widen, {The BOX!} she pantomimes opening the box. {The girl in my vision held a box in her hand while saying that verse over and over.} She looks to Wesley to see if he agrees.

Wesley nods his head, {I think Cordelia is correct.}

{Yea, me.} She smiles.

Angel pulls Willow aside, {You are not going tonight. This is exactly what they want, me to bring you to them and I won't do it.}

Willow softly smiles, {This is the beginning of the end. We need to end this. No more supernatural occurrences all over the world. No more increase in demonic activity. I heard from Buffy and Xander and they are very busy with Hellmouthy activity. We need to end this, Angel. I'll do a binding ritual before we leave tonight so I can draw on the power of the coven, everyone here and especially you.} She reaches up to caress his face, {Don't worry it'll be a piece of cake. I mean look how many apocalypses we've stopped already. It's so been there, done that, bought the t-shirt. We can probably do this in our sleep.}

Angel leans his face into her hand, {I can't lose you, Ionúin. I just found you again.}

{A year and a day and then eternity. I'm holding you to it buddy.}

Angel smiles and softly kisses her.

~~~~

Since Willow couldn't talk she sent an IM to her coven in England and the Sunnydale gang to let them know that she was doing the binding ritual and to prepare for the tug they might feel.

Cordelia, Gunn and Angel were weapons training for the upcoming battle. 

Swords might not kill but they can definitely wound. It was agreed that after the Gentlemen were defeated, the rest would head over to where Doc was staying and help Angel and Willow in their fight.

Wes and Fred were discussing (writing) how to slow the Gentlemen down and if they had any one helping them. In the fairy tale there were helpers. Strange little men that did the Gentlemen's bidding. They had no way of knowing if they were coming as well.

Fred had suggested using a stroboscope that used Xenon to distract them. She thought they might be sensitive to the flashing light. If not, they would definitely by distracted by it. She could get one from the UCLA lab since she had a friend that would loan it to them. Wesley thought that it was a good idea so while Willow was gathering all she needed for the ritual they would head over to UCLA.

Willow filled Angel's bath with herbed water to cleanse both mind and spirit before Spellcasting and especially before her fight with Astrote if it was to be tonight. She slowly slipped into the water and thought about all the blessings that have occurred in her life.

Mentally letting the tension go down the drain along with the water Willow was ready to start the ritual.

Angel watches from the shadows as she casts a protection circle around the area and then carefully sets her candles along the five points of the pentagram. Willow sits in the center and mentally begins the ritual. A slight pulling sensation grips Angel's torso and he casts a worried glance towards Willow.

Willow's eyes pop open and her head flies back. The protective barrier stops Angel from getting to her side. {Willow!}

He silently growls in frustration in not being able to get to her and not being able to yell to get her attention. He sees her head rise back up and she smiles at him. {I'm fine.}

She slowly rises to her feet and mentally thanks the Goddess for her kindness and then waves her hand to extinguish the candles and release the barrier.

Once the barrier is released Angel quickly moves to pull her into an embrace. Moving her head back slightly so they can see the other's lips.

{Sorry I worried you. It was the rush of all my bonds strengthening. 

Especially yours and Buffy's, kinda knocked me for a loop.}

{But you're okay?}

{I'm ready to kick some hell god ass.} She smiled.


	19. Part 19

Part 19

Wesley and Gunn help Fred set up the stroboscopes around the lobby. When all are in place, Fred nods her head toward Cordelia and she flicks a switch. They all watch, as the lobby is flooded with bright flashing lights.

{That ought to distract them.}

They all get some weapons from the weapons cabinet so they could practice here with the lights flashing and make sure they wouldn't be too distracted. It wouldn't do to lop of the appendage of someone you didn't want to harm.

Angel and Willow watched from the stairs as their friends wielded their weapons. Willow silently said an incantation that made it easier for them to see.

Wesley suddenly stops as the lights stopped flashing. When he lowered his weapon the lights flashed but when he raised it they were still. Wrinkling his brow he watched in confusion as the others lowered and raised their weapons.

{What's happening?}

Willow gently placed a hand on Wesley's shoulder.

Wesley jumped when he felt a hand from behind. Turning to see his attacker he smiled self-consciously when he saw it was Willow.

{I did a spell to make it easier for you to see in the flashing lights. The lights continuously flash; you just don't see it when you use your weapons.}

{Thanks, Willow. I'm afraid we'll need all the help we can get.}

Angel came to stand next to Willow and he gently lays his arm around her waist and looks at his friends. He knows the upcoming battle will be hard on all of them. Not only do they have to battle their respective 'big bad' but they also will be concerned with what is happening with the others.

{The Powers picked us for a reason in this fight against Doc and Astrote. They placed the scrolls in Wesley's hand, they brought Willow to us to help once she had Gaia's favor and most of all they brought us together as friends. We'll get through this like we have every other apocalypse we've been able to defeat.}

Willow smiled at her friends and took Angel's hand. {If the Gentlemen don't bring the box with them here we'll find it and open it. Remember when you feel your voice returning SCREAM!}

With a last wave goodbye Willow and Angel left them to their battle.

~~~~

Doc watched as one of the Gentlemen picked up the box. "Are you sure that it's a good idea to take that with you?"

The one closest to Doc just nodded his head.

"All right. I suppose you know what you're doing."

The Gentlemen and their lackeys continued out the door and toward their destination.

"Do you think they'll get their hearts?"

Doc turned to Astrote, "I don't know but I do know that they'll succeed in brining Angel and Willow to us. This is the last sign in the Urok scrolls. After the 'Heartless Demons' the final battle is to begin. So you will have your fight with Willow and I will have mine with Angelus. Don't forget to try to get Willow to use her bond with Angelus to defeat you. Once she draws on the demon's bond she will be easily tempted to the dark."

"What will happen to Willow once you kill Angel and she has drawn on their bond?"

"Oh, I'm not going to kill Angel. Quite the contrary. I am planning on using their bond to bring them both to the dark. Once you have brought Willow over to evil it will be very simple to bring Angelus. Just imagine, Astrote. The destructive power those two can wield will be amazing. Do you remember the glory days of Angelus? Well combine that with the dark magicks that Willow will be able to do."

Astrote's eyes glaze over as he imagined the vicious power of those two.

~~~~

The lackeys approach the Hyperion and wait for the Gentlemen to float closer before opening the door.

As one Fred, Gunn, Wesley and Cordelia turn at the sound of the opening door. Cordelia nervously touches the switch. They have all agreed that they'll wait until they get further in the room before she turns the power on.

Fred, Gunn and Wesley begin to back up and spread out. The lackey's make a move to attack and the Gentlemen are just eerily watching. Suddenly the lobby explodes in flashing light. The Gentlemen raise their arms to cover their eyes and begin to back away.

Wesley raises his axe and decapitates the nearest lackey. Cordelia raises her crossbow but before she can fire she is grabbed from behind. One of the Gentlemen approaches with a scalpel. Wesley turns to see Cordelia is in trouble and grabs a knife out of his sheath. Holding the tip of the blade, he aims and throws towards the Gentlemen. The knife spins until it hits its target. The Gentlemen drops the scalpel he was holding and reaches for the knife sticking out just below his shoulder.

Fred sees that one of the Gentlemen is holding a box with one hand and shielding its eyes with the other. Taking advantage of its distraction she raises a crossbow and fires. Gunn sees Fred fire the crossbow and the lackey that is approaching her from behind. He raises his sword and runs to intercept.

The Gentlemen holding the box drops it when the crossbow bolt strikes him in the chest. A white mist rises from the box and floats toward each of the warrior's throats. Two mists float out the window.

Gunn yells as he thrust the sword into the lackey. Fred begins to scream. Two of the Gentlemen heads explode. Cordelia sees what happens when Fred screamed and begins screaming. The sound of her screaming causes the Gentlemen in front of her to explode. Seeing half the Gentlemen explode they leave the screaming to the women and Gunn and Wesley attack the lackeys.

"Wes, look out!"

Wesley turns and sees a lackey coming up behind him. Silently thanking that they got their voices back he turns and swings his axe. The lackey's head leaves its body behind.

Fred and Cordelia abruptly stop screaming. The Gentlemen are defeated and Gunn finally killed the last lackey.  Cordelia wearily walks over to the switch and the lobby returns to normal. She looks around and sees the room littered with bodies and Gentlemen goop.

"Why can't all demons be like vampires and go poof when you kill them? I mean how are we supposed to get out this green goop stain off the floor? It's not like I can call a cleaning service and say 'oh by the way, can you get demon guts off floors?' And these bodies are we supposed to bury them in the back?"

"Well, you can maybe ask if they can get yogurt stains off. When their head exploded it kinda looked like yogurt."

"Thanks for that visual. Now I'll never be able to eat yogurt again."

Gunn just smiled.

~~~~

Angel and Willow see Doc and Astrote through the window. Willow gives Angel's hand a squeeze. She waits until he turns his head, {Let's do it!}

Angel squeezes her hand back and leaps through the window silently glad that they never did an uninvite spell. At the sound of glass breaking Doc and Astrote enter the room.

"Well, well. I didn't expect you so soon but I'm glad you could make it."

Willow's eyes widened. This was Doc? This kindly grandfather was the Hell God?

Doc smiled at Willow's shock. "This is the form I take when I come to this realm. It suits me don't you think?"

A mist enters through the broken window and down the throats of Willow and Angel.

"I don't know, I think big, scaley demon would suit you better."

Doc tsked, "It seems the Gentlemen have failed. It's so hard to get good help. Oh well at least they brought you to us."


	20. Part 20

Part 20

Astrote came to stand behind Doc. This slight red head is the favored child of Gaia? He could feel the power just rolling off her. Now he understood why Doc wanted her. She and Angelus would rule this realm when Doc opened the portal between dimensions.

Doc just smiled kindly at Angel and Willow. With a twinkle in his eyes he clapped his hands twice.

Angel watched in horror as Willow went down. He could barely feel the bond and her heartbeat had slowed to an almost stop. 

"WILLOW!!"

Doc held up his hand and Angel bounced off a barrier. It was then that he noticed the dark haired man that he assumed was Astrote had also fallen to the ground.

"She is beyond your reach now, Angelus."

Angel vamped out and hit Doc. Doc's head snapped to the side and then back still wearing a gentle smile on his face.

Angel looks on in shock when a long tongue comes shooting out of Doc's mouth. He ducks out of the way just in time and the tongue misses him. 

"Thanks for the offer but I think it's too early in our relationship for any tongue action."

Angel kicks out and hits Doc on the back of the knees causing him to stumble. Doc quickly recovers and backhands Angel. The force of the hit throws Angel into a nearby wall.

"Don't flatter yourself."

As Angel stands back up he feels a pull on the bond and he smiles.

Doc smiles too thinking that Astrote got Willow to pull on the bond with Angelus making it easier for her to be tempted.

~~~~

Willow heard Doc clap and then everything went black. She heard a soft voice say, "I'll always be with you" just before becoming aware of her surroundings.

Willow stood alone in a meadow surrounded by trees. Glancing around she didn't see anyone else but she felt a malevolent force to her left and in the shadow of the trees.

Stepping out of the trees was a handsome dark haired man.

"You must be Astrote."

"And you must be the favored childe of Gaia. Let's see if you deserve that honor."

A bolt of energy was released from Astrote's hand and aimed straight at Willow's heart. It barely missed her as she duck out of its way.

She knew he was only playing with her like a cat with a mouse. If that energy bolt was the least of his talents she would need every bond she could get and then some.

Concentrating on Sue she felt the bond with the coven leader intensify.

In this plane of existence anything was possible so she played on that. She visualized fire and in the palm of her hand was a small fireball. She threw it with deadly accuracy and it bounced off the barrier that he had built.

"So, you want to play with fire. That can be arranged."

In the blink of an eye a wall of fire surrounded Willow. Trying not to panic as memories flooded her mind of being tied to the stake, Willow called on Hecate to change her.

Astrote watched in astonishment as Willow morphed into a tiger and charged through the flames straight at him. He had taken down his barrier in order to make the fire and he didn't have time to erect it again. He quickly changed into a snake and went down a hole.

The tiger morphed back into the slim red head, "Who would have thought the right hand of an evil hell god would turn tale and hide?"

"Not hide, Willow. Just regrouping."

Willow yelped and turned to see Astrote standing behind her. Using the bond with Buffy she kicked and hit knocking him back.

"First your bond with your coven and now the bond with the Slayer. When are you going for the big guns and using your bond with the vampire? Or couldn't you bond with Angel?"

'Well, obviously someone wants me to pull on the bond with Angel. Why is it that evil guys are never subtle? You'd think they'd learn.' Willow thought.

Willow tentatively pulled on the bond with Angel so he would think she fell for it.

Willow turned vamp face to Astrote, "We not only bonded we mated."

Astrote smiled a slow smile, this would be easier than he thought if they mated.

Astrote held out his hand like he was grabbing Willow's throat and raised it.

Willow felt a tightening around her throat as her feet left the ground.

~~~

Angel watched in horror as Willow's body began to twitch and he felt the bond begin to fade.

Just as he screamed NO! Wesley, Gunn, Cordelia and Fred jumped through the broken window.

Doc waved his hand and a blue light began to fill the room. The light soon swirled and energy crackled along the edges.

"Look out!" Wesley yelled.

Fred turned sheet white as the dimensions between Doc's world and theirs opened. Nightmares of being sucking into the portal that led to Pylea played over and over in Fred's mind.

Gunn grabbed onto Fred when he realized what was happening. He knew she must be reliving her hell and he wanted her to feel grounded here.

Demons and monsters of all shapes and sizes began to enter the room. 

Cordelia yelled Angel's name and tossed him his sword. With a determined look Angel began fighting his way through the monsters toward Doc.

Doc watched with delight as Angel's friends tried desperately to fight the monsters.

Out of the corner of his eye Wesley saw Cordelia twitch and fall to the ground. Shit! Now was not the time for the Powers to send a vision. He quickly ran to her side.

Fred lessened her death grip on Charles' hand. Determined to never get sucked into a hell dimension again she decapitated the nearest demon with her ax.

~~~~

Astrote just grinned at Willow as he slowly cut off her breathing. "Don't you wish you had the power that the dark magicks could offer? Don't you ever think how much you could accomplish with all this power?"

Willow's eyes turn black and her hair began to bleed from red to black. Her muscles all contracted and her head was thrown back. When she looked back at Astrote he felt a chill go down his spine.

Willow smiled at him but it didn't reach her eyes. She had tapped into the bond with Cordelia, which tapped into the Powers that Be.

An unnatural wind began to blow around Willow. It lifted her out of Astrote's grasp and placed her by the woods. 

"Why would we want the power of the dark magicks when we have the power of the ancients?" Her voice came out not as her own but of the thousands of entities that make up the Powers.

Astrote began an incantation that would bring him out of this plane. If he could return to the other plane before Willow and destroy her body she would die here.  He would apologize to Doc after. After all, it's easier to beg forgiveness than to ask permission.

Willow shook her head like she could read his thoughts. "Ah, ah, ah. No running away and cheating."

Willow flicked her wrist and a limb separated from a tree and headed straight for him. "Stay!"

Astrote could not move. He watched in horror as the limb headed straight for his chest. The impact knocked him back and pinned him to the ground through his chest.

Willow walked over to see the damage that she had caused. When she reached his side Willow's hair and eyes returned to their normal color. She felt warmth as another being flooded her body. Willow opened her mouth and another's voice came out, "Astrote, we have fought many battles but you underestimated my child in this one." Willow's lips quirked in a sneer, "Be gone!" She waved her hand and Astrote's body was engulfed in flames and his agonized screams could be heard long after the body disappeared.

Willow fell to her knees panting. She jerked when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You have done what was expected of you, my child."

Willow glanced up and saw a beautiful woman in a long flowing gown standing in front of her. There was an otherworldly glow about her. Willow's brain could barely wrap around the fact that standing in front of her was Gaia.

"Is he finally defeated?"

"In this realm he is but you can never truly get rid of evil."

"What about Doc and Angel?"

Gaia smiled, "The Warrior for the Powers will not be defeated. Doc will no longer be a part of this realm." Gaia waved her hand and the last thing Willow heard before blacking out was "I will always be with you."

~~~~

Doc yells NO just as Angel makes his way through some demons. Without turning to see what Doc was yelling about he uses his momentary distraction and plunges the sword into Doc's chest.

He hears Willow mumble his name and he turns surprised eyes to see she is alone. The body of Astrote is gone. Quickly going to her side he never notices Doc pull the sword out of his chest.

Wesley helps Cordelia up. "Are you all right?"

"Yes. Willow used me to tap into the Powers but the Powers also left me with a little gift."

Turning she stalks towards Doc who has just removed the sword. Cordelia's eyes glaze over and she begins to glow. She opens her mouth and the voices of the ancients emerge.

The portal begins to shrink and as it shrinks it sucks Doc toward its center. Doc yells in frustration, as he can't escape the portal's pull. Cordelia's eyes clear and she smiles wickedly, "Buh bye. Don't let the portal hit you in the ass on the way out."

Fred and Gunn stand wearily next to Cordy and Wes. "So are you portal girl now?"

"Nope, just a one time deal."

Angel shakily caresses Willow's cheek, "You did it. You defeated Astrote."

Willow softly smiles as she looks at Angel and her friends over his shoulder, "No, we did it. I couldn't have done it without the bonds that we share."

Gunn smirked, "We are so kick ass. I mean how often can you say you went up against a hell god and his evil lord and kicked their sorry ass."

"Yep, it definitely calls for a celebration."

~~~~

Angel looked around the room at all their friends that had gathered there for the celebration. Willow had wanted a quiet gathering of friends but it had quickly turned into a massive celebration when news spread.

The year and a day had quickly passed and with their closest friends in attendance Angel and Willow had renewed their handfasting vows. The quiet celebration that was not, was in honor of the claiming ceremony that Angelus performed with his grand childe Spike in attendance. Willow was now an immortal.

The sound of a loud engine brought Angel out of his memories. Turning to the noise he watched as Spike and Willow drove up on Spike's gift to   
Willow. He had given her a Zodiac motorcycle. 

Angel came up behind Willow and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back against his chest.

With a smirk and a toss of the keys to Willow Spike said, "If you're going to be tied to my poof of a grand sire for all eternity you might have need of a powerful machine between your legs."

Willow smirked back before turning in Angel's embrace. She tossed over her shoulder at Spike, "I already have a powerful machine."

Spike rolled his eyes and left the two lovers alone.


End file.
